Changing Fates: The Potterverse
by LadyAlexandraNoir
Summary: The universe shifts to allow a potterhead to live a fan's dream, she is suddenly transported to a 1983 London. In an old victorian manor she finds a letter explaining where she is and telling her to enjoy her life, she's a witch and she'll change the fates of the wizarding world forever.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, my name is Alex, although if you already read the introduction you already know that, if you haven't, I strongly recommend you to do it as it will help understand our main character a little better. This is the first chapter of my short story "Changing Fates: The Potterverse", which is a sort of realistic self-insert meaning that many events in which our main character reflects on, about her past life, may or may not be real. So I hope that you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.**_

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

 _ **Ps. Sorry for any gramatical mistakes, this story is not betaed**_

* * *

I came into consciousness and immediately realized that I was not on my bed or in my room for that matters, I opened my eyes to find myself staring at a strange ceiling, I groaned as I pushed myself to a sitting position, I was in some sort of a living room and it did not belonged to the hotel room I had been last night. In a way I felt tempted to say that I was not in Kansas anymore, but as I apparently was alone, decided against it. I stood shakily as I studied the room, it seemed antique and fancy, there was a table in the middle of it and on it was an envelope addressed to me and a funny looking key next to it, made my way towards the table and grabbed the envelope, the paper of it was old, or at least it felt like it. I opened carefully and pulled out the letter out, the letter was written in parchment it was rather odd, I started reading.

 _Dear Alexandra,_

 _You are in your new home, we know that you may be confused about what is going on right now but we will attempt to explain it to you in this letter. First of all, you are in the outskirts of London and the year is 1983 and the date is March 3, do not panic. Secondly the place that you are now is called Noir Manor and its your new family home. Thirdly, this universe is unlike your own and you have been brought here to change the course of history as it is, that will be explained further in the letter. Fourthly, you have been provided with everything you might want or need, as we would never leave you helpless in an unknown universe or place. And finally, you were chosen for this because we knew that you were the right person for it._

 _The universe you find yourself in now is the one you and others refer to as "The Potterverse". Take deep breaths, you are really here and this letter is no jest. It is still a few years earlier than in the canon timeline and you will have the opportunity to change the events that you think that could have happen differently or avoided altogether. Though have in mind that the more you change, the harder it will be to predict the outcome, play your cards right and you will come out victorious._

 _As for your personal background information, as of the moment you appeared in this house you became heiress Alexandra Noir, and according to wizarding records you were born on August 20th of 1962, you are 20 years old and were homeschooled because of your family situation, you are the last living person of your family, unfortunately your parents died when you were fifteen. This particular case provides you with enough background to stop curious people from wondering about you or your past, be aware that this is your home now, there is no going back to your previous life as that universe is unavailable for you._

 _You always felt different than most back at your previous universe, you always felt bored and in a constant loop, this is your opportunity to change it, become the next minister of magic or stay in the sidelines, play a defining role in the upcoming war or avoid the war at all costs, you decide Alexandra, as this is your life now._

 _Next to this letter you will find your very own Gringotts key, its your access to your family vault, get to Diagon Alley, meet the goblins, in the vaults you might find useful things, buy yourself a wand, the wand choses the wizard, if asked why you are getting a wand at your current age, say that yours broke accidentally, meet people and most of all enjoy this opportunity as it is unique._

 _Have a pleasant life, sincerely yours,_

 _The Fates._

I was panicking, not only I was an universe away from home but I had nobody here? And to top of that, the potterverse? I knew many would die or kill for this opportunity, but at the moment I couldn't find joy or reassurance, what about my Job and everything else of my previous life? What about my best friend? My parents? I started hyperventilating and had to take a few deep breaths to calm myself down a little. I was 21 again, and just last night I had been a 31 year old single and powerful woman, this was not cool. Once I was sure I was not going to faint or have another emotional breakdown, I grabbed another parchment that was attached to the letter, upon further examinations I realized that those were supposedly my N.E.W.T's results.

 _Miss Noir,_

 _We gladly inform you that you have obtained pleasant qualifications at the moment of taking your N.E.W.T's. The results are described further down the letter, the Ministry of Magic extends its congratulations on said results._

 _Score classification:_

 _O = Outstanding_

 _E = Exceed Expectations_

 _A = Acceptable_

 _P = Poor_

 _D = Dreadful_

 _T = Troll_

 _The Wizarding Examinations Authority certifies that you have successfully obtained the following N.E.W.T's:_

 _Arthimancy - E_

 _Astronomy - O_

 _Care Of Magical Creatures - O_

 _Charms - O_

 _Defense Against The Dark Arts - E_

 _Herbology - E_

 _History Of Magic - O_

 _Potions - E_

 _Transfiguration - O_

 _Congratulations on your Success,_

 _Professor Eugene Marchbanks_

 _Examination Governor_

 _On behalf of the Wizarding Examinations Authority_

 _Educational Division, Ministry of Magic._

Despite the situation I couldn't help but to feel proud of my supposed grades, as they resembled greatly my Law School grades, a collection of A's and B's, the good times, meaning that I now just needed to real all the material that I supposedly knew, great. I frowned as the grades reminded me of the life that I had lost, I had to stop thinking about it if I wanted this new life to work, my brain reminded me that the burn was still too fresh, hell a day ago I had attended my brother's birthday. This was madness.

I decided to explore my new home and started walking around the apparently enormous manor, I wondered briefly why the place was so big and suddenly remembered that in most fan fiction I had read a long time ago, had enormous manors for apparently no reason at all, though I was reassured to find only six bedrooms and not twelve or twenty four, honestly, who needs a house with twenty four bedrooms anyways? Once I found the one that was the master bedroom I left the letter, my results and the key on the elegant looking desk, it just needed my computer and it would've look awesome, My train of thought stopped abruptly, I was in 1983, I was in a wizarding home in 1983, I was a witch in 1983, that meant no computer, no phone, no internet, my favorite songs were not even out yet, or my favorite movies for the matter, I groaned as I realized another pressing matter.

Fashion, or clothing, in the 80's. I was either doomed to wear those flared embroidered jeans with those weird looking sweaters or to wear wizarding robes, that to worsen it all I didn't knew how they actually looked like because in the movies no one actually wore full robes apart from Dumbledore. I suddenly panicked and looked down to check on my current clothes, they seemed fine and I took a deep breath, The Fates, as they called themselves had the decency to transport me in my favorite jeans, a black plain t-shirt and my white pair of chucks, i was suddenly relieved, now I just needed to master the _reparo_ spell and I would be set.

In my room I noticed a walk-in closet and went in to find myself much more relieved than before, it seemed that my clothes, or at least the ones I usually wore were here with me, I smiled relieved, I also noticed some weird fancy looking dresses that I supposed that were robes, or at least they looked more or less a little of how the fan fiction writers described them, they looked like something that Sansa Stark or Morgana Pendragon would've worn, they were okay.

The walk-in closet connected the room with the bathroom, and it had a tub, an antique looking tub that I knew it was going to become my favorite thing, the floor I noticed, was done in black marble which meant that it was going to be hella cold if I dared step on it while barefooted, I went back to the room and plopped on the bed, dark silk sheets welcomed me and I sighed while appreciating the intricate patterns of the ceiling, a marvelous chandelier hung from it. I closed my eyes and suddenly another realization came to me.

"How am I going to keep this giant place clean?" I asked aloud.

"We is keeping the place clean mistress Alexandra"

"Holy fucking shit" I screamed sitting upright and grabbing my chest, standing on the floor in front of me were two tiny creatures, house elves, dressed in clean pillow cases, they were looking expectantly at me with their giant eyes "Hello?"

"Hello mistress Alexandra! I is Dopey and this is Fiddy, we is your house elves mistress" Dopey's voice was pitched, I smiled at them.

"Call me Alex please" I said as gently as I could manage, both elves exchanged glances before they both nodded.

"Is mistress Alex hungry? Fiddy can make lunch for mistress if she wishes" I smiled at Fiddy, his voice was softer than Dopey's.

" Some sandwiches and orange juice if you may" I said suddenly feeling hungry, they both nodded and popped away, I stared at the place that they had been a couple of seconds before vanishing and shook my head, I had just seen magic.

I ate in relative silence careful not to let bread crumbs fall on my sheets, the orange juice tasted differently to what I remembered, not bad, just different, but then again everything was different. After lunch i decided to go to Diagon Alley as The Fates had mentioned in their letter, it was still weird to think about The Fates as real as I was never really a believer, walking into the closet I decided to change my comfortable clothes for one of the simpler looking robes, since the letter had stated that I was a Heiress, probably a pureblooded one so I needed to play the part if I really wanted to fit in without raising suspicion. I thanked god or the fates for my upbringing in a high middle classed family, and that my job often involved me meeting with really important people and sealing even much more important deals, I could do this.

Once dressed I grabbed a little hand bag that seemed to go nicely with the robes and my black flat boots, the robes were black with delicate dark silvery blue embroilments, the inner robe was simpler than the outer one, and had short sleeves, the outer robe was much more sophisticated and had long fitted sleeves and more embroilments and patterns on the edges, and it clasped nicely with a dark blue gemstone right below the breasts making the final look fitted and nice, I examined myself in the mirror deciding to let my long dark straight hair loose.

I was nothing special, an average height of 5'6, dark brownish-black hair, plain brown eyes and a lithe form due to many years spent holed up in the gym doing bootcamp and crossfit, did wizards had gyms? Did they do physical activities apart from flying? In the books Rowling never mentioned the wizards having P.E. At Hogwarts, and other than Harry being fast due to Harry-Hunting, the other wizard I remembered that had trained for something had been Viktor Krum and that was because he was in the TriWizard tournament and was a professional quiddicth player. Perhaps the manor had a big garden or plot of land that I could use to run, I hadn't checked the outsides of the manor yet but I could do that when I came back, a trip to London had to be appointed too, as the times I had been in London it had been or for studying matters, or something work related.

I made sure to pack the little key in the handbag, perhaps I could get a chain for it so I didn't lose it or something, I walked down to the front door and as I made to open the door I remembered that I didn't knew where the hell I was, _the outskirts of London_ , could be anywhere, I bit my lip as I considered my options, I didn't had a wand nor knew how to use one so the Knight Bus was out of question, I didn't knew how to apparate either and I was not going to risk me splingching, so that was out too. House elves! Yes, house elves could apparate or pop or whatever they did to different places, perhaps one of my, that sounded weird, one of my elves could take me to Diagon Alley and then bring me back.

"Dopey?" I said unsure, the little elf popped in front of me.

"Is Mistress wanting something?" He asked, I nodded.

"Can you get me to Diagon Alley? And once I'm done, can you get me back home?" Dopey smiled.

"Dopey can be taking Mistress to wherever she is wanting" he answered offering me his hand, I took his little hand and we popped away, and I realized something, I didn't felt being squeezed into a tube, or a pull on my navel, but I did felt as if I was doused with several buckets of sand and came to the conclusion that house elf apparition was extremely different. We appeared in a weird looking alley and Dopey pointed me to Gringotts, so this was Diagon Alley, it was crowded and wonderful, I stared with childlike wonder at how real life wizards and witches carried on with their lives, I was one of them now.

Dopey had also told me to call him once I was done, so I made my way to the bank alone marveling at the different shops. Orlando had nothing on this place, I once again gave thanks for being as childish as I was still at 31 years of age, and I absolutely loved the fact that I was still a devoted Potterhead at heart, even so that the first thing I had bought my unborn goddaughter had been a marauders map blanket. I also religiously had Harry Potter marathons on Halloween with Maggie and that had been a tradition that we had both started back in our college days as way to stay always in touch since she had studied medicine and I law.

I made my way into the bank taking notice of the goblin guard that was standing at the entrance, once inside I also noticed that the goblins were exactly as they had been portrayed in the movies, perhaps with sharper teeth and pointier noses, but apart from that the resemblance was uncanny. I walked to a desk and the goblin looked at me with a bored expression.

"Hello, I'd like to talk to someone regarding my financial situation" I said looking at him, he tilted his head to they side, maybe it was my accent.

"State your name and hand your key" he said in a monotone voice.

"Noir" I said as I handled my key, the goblin seemed to double take and I wondered in how much shit had the fates gotten me in "Wait a moment Lady Noir" and that sounded weirder than me calling the house elves mine. The goblin came back at what seemed an eternity later and led me to a more private office where another goblin was seemingly waiting for me, the first goblin motioned for me to sit, and I thanked him politely, he bowed and left me in the office, now the goblin that was seated behind the desk was staring pointedly at me.

"Hi?" I said unsure of how to address him, the goblin raised an eyebrow.

"Good afternoon Lady Noir, I am Stormborn, your family's account manager" I smiled, and not just at the goblin, but also at the thought of his name, perhaps this Stormborn was mother of dragons too.

"Alexandra Noir" I said testing my full name for the first time "Call me Alexandra or Alex if you may" the goblin nodded.

"Very well Lady Alexandra, I must say that I was not expecting your visit" the goblin said, I smiled sheepishly.

"I thought it was time for me to learn about my family's vaults master Stormborn" I said hoping that was the right thing to say, by the way the goblin smiled approvingly, it was.

"So you have finally gotten your nose out of your books and stories Lady Alexandra" he said in a somewhat mocking tone, and I blushed, I legitimately blushed, because even though I had not been in this universe for more than a couple of hours, my nose, as the goblin so graciously had said, was always stuck in a book, or a file or a case, cheeky bastard.

"I guess it was due, master goblin, after all as the heiress and the last Noir, I must make my ancestors proud" I said nonchalantly, Stormborn nodded and handed me a rolled parchment, I unrolled it slowly and read.

 _Most Noble And Most Ancient House Of Noir._

 _Gringotts Goblin Bank, London Branch_

 _Diagon Alley._

 _Vaults:_

 _Antique Noir Family Vault:_

 _35,000,000 Galleons,_

 _356,000 Sickles,_

 _200,490 Knuts_

 _Family Heirlooms_

 _Family Jewels_

 _Noir Family Vault:_

 _230,000,000 Galleons._

 _Family Grimoires._

 _Family Library._

 _Noir Business Vault._

 _10,000,000 Approximately._

 _Noir Trust Vault:_

 _10,000 Galleons_

 _5,000 Sickles_

 _1,000 Knuts_

 _To be refilled every year once in use._

 _House Noir Properties and Business._

 _Noir Manor - Kent, Unplotabble Land._

 _Noir Townhouse - Belgravia_

 _Noir Italian Villa - Italy, Sicily._

 _Noir Greek Villa - Greece, Crete._

 _Palm Beach Apartment - Palm Beach, Florida._

 _Noir Cottage - Melbourne, Australia._

 _Noir Vineyard Villa - Bordeaux, France_

 _Business:_

 _The Daily Prophet - 20%_

 _Borgin & Burke's - 30% (Mayor Stock Holder)_

 _Twiffling & Tattlings - 20% _

_Beuxbattons Founding Family - 25%_

 _Puddlemere United - 20%_

 _Gringotts - Honorary Goblin Friend_

 _Noir Vineyards - 100%_

 _Multiple Muggle Companies Stockholder_

 _Noir Wizengamot Seat._

 _Most Noble and Most Ancient House Of Noir._

I finished reading and blinked, and then blinked again, and then several times more, Stormborn was grinning madly, and I just kept blinking because that was a ridiculous amount of money and properties and everything. I liked to think of myself as a very rational woman, but then again I was in an universe that I thought it was mere fiction, I was 21 again and apparently filthy rich in this universe apparently knew no bounds. It was confusing and amusing and then confusing again and I'm pretty sure that I was frowning.

"This is some sort of joke, isn't it?" I said, the goblin laughed, and it was the weirdest sound, ever.

"I'm afraid Lady Alexandra that this is no joke" he said after five solid minutes of laughing at my expenses.

"But this is not possible, how does economy works? Isn't inflation a thing? What do you mean a wizengamot seat? Am i related to the Black Family?" I asked in fast succession, the goblin's grin grew wider.

"Wizarding economy, my Lady, is controlled solely by goblins and depend on us and as for what muggles call inflation, we control the gold, prices come and go as new things appear, you either have the gold or you don't" he explained with a smirk.

"And how about muggleborns? How does our economy fit theirs?"

"Hogwarts muggleborn trust fund of course, with the tuition paid and the school being self sustained that money goes to a muggleborn trust fund that helps them open a vault once they are out of Hogwarts, basically the money muggle parents pay for tuition is the same money that Hogwarts gives them back once they graduate, if I do recall correctly the average amount this year is 2000 galleons, so as long as they find a job and start working they are well set" I nodded at this news and realized that Rowling had only given an input in what the magical society was " and as for your wizengamot seat, you are the last Noir thus inheriting the seat, it is mostly a political play, regarding your ascendance, the Noir family was a french family in 1764 with no known connection to the british Black family, though it is said that your family derives from Sirius Black the First who had a bastard Pureblooded child with a french witch and to hide the name they created the Noir family, but that was way back in time for your relation to matter"

"Lovely" I muttered sarcastically "So basically I'm to be a spoiled brat with too much money to spend in my life?"

"And quite frivolous too my Lady" Stormborn added, I sighed "Now Lady Alexandra its time for you to take the Noir Family head ring" he said pushing a small ornate box towards me, I opened the lid slowly and almost gasped when I saw the beautiful ring laying inside, it was a thick single band, in the center of it a big black diamond with an N engraved held in place by what seemed skeletal fingers that seemed to erupt from the band, it was hauntingly beautiful. I almost did not wanted to touch it, because I did not felt worthy, because the ring perhaps was not the Mijölnir to my Thor, Stormborn was staring expectantly at me, I picked it up carefully and slid it on my finger, the moment I did a warm pleasant sensation washed over me.

"That was nice, weird, but nice" I told the goblin, he nodded.

"You are now Lady Alexandra Noir, Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Noir, congratulations" he said, I nodded.

The next minutes passed in a blur, I asked for a withdrawal and so Stormborn let me on the little Chariot Of Death TM, to the family vault, where he gave me a Gringotts pouch that was supposed to refill from my vault when I needed money, then he proceeded to explain the Muggles credit cards of the age to me, which I asked for one and also asked for some pounds too. So after leaving Gringotts with a pouch, a ring, knowledge, a credit card and over 2000 pounds I decided to make my way towards Olivander's, the store looked vintage and I entered without giving it a second thought, the less I thought about my current predicament the faster I adapted.

"Good afternoon Miss?" Said an elderly man from behind the counter.

"Noir, Alexandra Noir, sir" I said politely, surprise marred his features.

"Lady Noir, what brings you to my humble shop" he asked curiously.

"I am in need of a wand Mr. Olivander as mine broke accidentally in the moving" I explained carefully, he nodded and started looking for boxes and piling them on the counter, he motioned for me to grab a wand, six small explosions later I finally felt it and the feeling was indescribable. I had found my wand.

"Ebony wood, dragon heartstring, thirteen inches, smooth for charms" he explained and I couldn't help but to feel giddy, it was my wand and it actually was going to work, not like the replicas that I kept in my room.

I paid the seven galleons and ten galleons extra for a dragon-hide holster and left the wand shop with a bright smile on my face, the sun was still out, so I supposed it was early and I didn't wanted to go home just yet. So I visited several shops, bought myself a watch in the process and realized that it was only 4:30, too early to go back, a trip to Flourish & Blots was due and I walked out of the shop with several shrunken books inside my outer robe pockets, including those of Magical Theory and the Wizarding equivalent of Potions For Dummies, I had many new things to read and learn, and for the first time since arriving here I was glad I was 21 again, regressing 10 years suddenly got its perks.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again! Second chapter of Changing Fates! Though I warn you guys, a little shorter than the first one, I wish to thank you guys for the following, reviewing and reading this story. I also wish to inform you that even though today is Sunday and I'm updating, I will update on Fridays, since the weeks are a little chaotic for me to do so. Happy readings!**_

 ** _Ps. Also regarding the General Changing Fates Verse, I have already decided the next universe Alexandra will be falling into. And have also started writing it. But will be published once I'm done with this one. Remember that the events of The Introduction are the ones that will happen before all the Changing Fates Installments. Think of it as a Reset button. I think that's all_**

* * *

The Alley was brimming with activity as the afternoon drew in, I visited the Apothecary and almost fainted at the gross smell, I ordered an advance and a basic potion kit and called Dopey so he could take it home, Dopey seemed too happy to help and I wondered about house elves and made a mental note to asked Dopey and Fiddy later about them. I visited the broom shop and ended up buying the latest Nimbus, it was the Nimbus 1500, Dopey also took it home. After visiting the shops I wanted I ended up sitting at Florean Fortesque's enjoying a magical cookies and cream ice cream. I was sitting in a little table that allowed me to see the Alley and it was wonderful.

Wizards and witched were so weird, I smiled at their antics but suddenly chocked on my ice cream when I saw the platinum blond hair of a tall handsome man, and holy crap that was Most likely Lucius Malfoy in all his dashing glory, the man was hot and seeing him this young was surreal, I felt pity for the fans that could never admire the beauty that was Lucius, because man! He moved gracefully around the Alley as if he owned the place, I adverted my eyes, because I was not some sort of lovesick teenager, I was a 31 year old woman and I was not going to be seen drooling for Lucius Malfoy, no matter how hot and fine he looked, no way in hell.

"Greetings my Lady" A deep rich voice said from behind me, I dreaded the feeling that came after because I was 100% sure to whom that voice belonged, I turned to face the stranger with my face schooled into the cool mask I used when I was meeting with representatives and delegates.

"Good evening my Lord" I said as I came to face with Lucius Fucking Malfoy, he was studying me, my eyes found his silver ones and I raised an eyebrow.

"Lucius Malfoy, I don't believe we have met mi Lady" he said offering his hand, I placed my hand on top of his slowly.

"Alexandra Noir" I said, he brought my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles, I kept my face carefully blank.

"A pleasure Lady Noir" he took the seat next to mine and ordered chocolate ice cream, I did a double take because never in my life I would've thought that Lucius Malfoy was a chocolate ice cream kind of person.

"Like wise Lord Malfoy"

"What brought you to Britain?" He asked in a bored tone, I tilted my head to the side, his face was as blank as mine only his eyes giving the tiniest hint of curiosity. I offered him a small smile.

"It was time to be back home Lord Malfoy, besides my parents would've wanted me to be here" I said choosing my words carefully, It wouldn't do well if I was to fuck it all up before it began, Lucius seemed pensive.

"You are most right" he said and I wondered who the hell my supposed dead parents had been "Narcissa, my wife, will want to meet you"

"Really?" I asked incredulously, why would anyone want to meet me here? Back in my original universe I could understand people wanting to meet me, I was a powerful sociopolitical figure, but here?

"Lady Noir, you are quite the enigma to the wizarding community, and most of all did not recall you being that young, but then again your parents sheltered you greatly" he said, I realized that I liked his voice, it was calming and possibly Lucius' magic possibly unconsciously laced it with compulsion, if that was a thing.

"Alexandra, call me Alexandra, please, we are at an informal venue Lord Malfoy" Lucius seemed surprised but nodded anyways.

"Then I must insist that you call me Lucius" I smiled at him again "And I also must insist that you visit my family for dinner tomorrow"

"It will be a great pleasure" I said, I looked at my watch and realized it was almost 7, I muttered apologies explaining that it was late and that I had to leave, Lucius assured me that it was no problem as he had imposed on my time, then reminded me of the dinner and gave me his floo address we said our goodbyes and I called Dopey so he could take me home.

Once there Fiddy had dinner made, and I again ate in my room, after dinner I decided to get into something comfortable, something comfortable meaning shorts and a tank top with fluffy socks, I started filling up my room's bookcase with the books I had bought, Fiddy had left the broom on my bed I picked up gingerly before setting it gently in a corner, I was going to learn how to fly, just not today, I grabbed my wand and the basic spell book and spent the better part of my night practicing and managing small spells.

Morning dawned on me, I rolled on my comfortable bed hating the light that filtered through the windows as I forgot to close the curtains, I rolled over trying to cover the light, then I suddenly shot up, I was late for work and I had many things to do, I got out of my bed knocking a few things in the process and only once I reached the bathroom I realized where I was. I was in the wizarding world, I was 21 again, a pureblooded witch, and I had met Lucius Malfoy. Fuck me sideways. I turned back to the room and grimaced when I saw my wand and the spell book on the floor, at this pace I was going to need another wand soon. I picked them up and practiced the Wingardium Leviosa spell until Fiddy brought breakfast at 10, I informed him that I was going out for dinner and then realized that I didn't knew how to floo, so I spent my whole morning flooing from the library to the drawing room until I mastered how to step out from the fireplace, it only took me 52 times, 13 falls and two nauseous trips to the bathroom, when I finished I was certain that I was a master flooer.

Lunch was another quiet issue, and after lunch I started working on other spells, the summoning spell was slowly becoming my favorite, since as the afternoon had dawned it had gotten cloudy I had decided to go out for a run, and as I suspected the grounds around the house were huge, and there was even a stable filled with horses and winged horses, I was surprised and then I met Tazey and Lola, the elves in charge of the stables. They showed me around until it was time to me to head back to the house, on my way back I saw the linings of a quiddicth pitch further in the distance and decided to check it next morning, once inside the house I made my way to the bathroom and took a relaxing warm bath.

This time I had decided to wear dark robes with gold embroilments, they were simple but sophisticated all the same. I fixed my hair in a half up do, letting it fall in soft curls down my back, and my fringe adorning my face, while looking for earrings to wear or some jewelry I found my make up case stuffed up in a dark corner of the walk in closet, I squealed as I hugged the humongous case to my chest, I had mourned the loss of my make up, but it was here, I opened and everything was in place, not like it had been through inter-dimensional travel. With newfound determination I applied a simple makeup, using my favorite shade of pink lipstick as finish. I regarded my reflection in the mirror and smiled happily, though I still missed the subtle sharpness that my features had acquired when I had turned 27, my eternal baby face was back and I had to deal with it.

At 8pm sharp I was standing through the floo after picking up a bottle of wine from the cellar that the elves had sworn to me that it was the finest Noir wine, since I hadn't tried the wine, or realized that I had a cellar until the last possible moment when I started freaking out because I hadn't gotten a gift for the Malfoy's, Fiddy had informed me of the prestigious Noir Wine, so I had taken the elves' word and got a nice Merlot. Dopey had helped me conjure a dark green bow with silver streams; I thanked him and made my way to Malfoy Manor.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Its Friday! Thank god. So here as promised is the third chapter of Changing Fates, thanks for the follows, favorite and Review. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Stepping out of the floo the first thing I noticed was the marvelous white marble floor and the pristine drawing room, it was beautiful and every piece of furniture was in harmony with the serene aura of the room, the fact that Voldemort was going to make his personal headquarters of this house made mourn the tranquil beauty of it, the moment I stepped out of the floo a slim pale blond haired woman entered the room, I supposed that she was Narcissa and introduced myself, she showed me to the dining room making small talk about myself, once we reached the fancy dining room I was greeted by Lucius and a figure I never thought I was going to meet, the imposing figure of who I believed was Abraxas Malfoy, didn't Rowling stated that he had died of dragon pox? Perhaps it was a slow developing sickness and he was already infected. And if it was the case, did wizards had some sort of healthcare plan? Did I needed to subscribe?

"Lady Alexandra Noir, what a pleasure to have you in our home" said Abraxas taking my hand in his and kissing my knuckles, for an old man, he looked quite good.

"Sir" I replied as I curtsied, he seemed pleased with my manners.

"Call me Abraxas, Lady Alexandra" he said smiling, I smiled back.

"Then you must call me Alexandra, its only fair" he nodded, I then noticed that I was still holding the bottle of wine "I brought a gif" I said holding the bottle up lamely, Abraxas took it as he was the one closest to me, his eyebrows rose as he read the label.

"My, my Alexandra, this is one mighty gift" he said and for once I noticed a slight French accent, I grinned mischievously.

"C'est pas un problème, Monsieur Abraxas, Je sais qu'un vin peut marquer la différence, et j'ai toujours aimé un grand vin" I said with a smirk, Abraxas and Lucius seemed surprised.

"Vous avez pleine de surprises Alexandra" said Lucius, I probably looked to smug for my own good.

"Languages are a funny thing Lucius, they are the means to communication and I made it my job to learn as much as my time has allowed me" I replied at the same time a blond flash sped its way towards Abraxas.

"Gwandfadwer! I hats learnd' a new song!" Said a cute three year old Draco Malfoy, my smiled widened at the sight of the kid.

"Draco we have visitors, and you have rudely interrupted the Lady" said Abraxas in a calm voice, Draco turned his head and noticed me standing next to Lucius, he immediately straightened and stepped in front of me looking up.

"Sowry fo' wudly intiwuptin' you, I'm Dwaco Malfwoy" he said in that little cute baby voice, I crouched to his height.

"You are forgiven Draco, I'm Lady Alexandra Noir, but you may call me Alex, okay?" The little boy nodded, it was too darn cute "Can I have a hug?" I asked opening my arms, Draco didn't thought it twice and hugged me, I hugged him back and planted a kiss on his cheek, I let go and giggled when I saw my lipstick mark on his cheek, I rubbed it off with my thumb "You are such a gracious little man aren't you?"

"Ah, almost four and a ladies man, that's my boy" joked Abraxas, we all laughed.

Dinner was an interesting affair, Narcissa had tried to talk to me about fabrics and fashion, and honestly I was kind of lost until Abraxas brought politics to the table towards the last course of the meal, Draco had been excused due to being his bedtime, so only us adults remained. Politic talk I could do, and being mentally 31 and previously being a political figure gave me a wider visual span, it went without saying that being in another universe would allow me to be as morally ambiguous as I wanted

"Fudge sounds like the man for the Minister spot" said Lucius, apparently elections were coming and Fudge was leading the polls.

"That if you want someone to manipulate easily" said Abraxas, I snorted and suddenly three pair of eyes were staring at me "Anything you'd like to add? Who would you prefer as minister, Alexandra? Dumbledore?" Asked Abraxas.

"Merlin no, neither actually, the wizarding world does not needs an idiot ruling it, nor a light beacon with too many middle names and important positions" I said earning an approving look from Abraxas.

"You supported the Dark Lord then?" Asked Lucius carefully, I shook my head.

"Not really, I've never liked megalomaniac tyrants with disillusions of grandeur, his ways and his approach were really unorthodox and he's not someone whom I'd support, besides he seemed rather off" I said not giving away much, I knew I had to approach this topic carefully, and if I managed to sway the Malfoy family toward neutral waters then so be it.

"Off? How does a person seems off Alexandra, please elaborate" prodded Abraxas, I took a breath.

"Like if some fundamental part of him was missing, he doesn't give me the political sense of security that one should receive from a leader as fear and genocide are not a good attempt to rule a community, that would just make you a bigoted murderer, besides I don't thing the pureblood agenda is his main interest" I explained.

"So you don't follow the Dark Lord because he uses dark magic, but because you think he does not have our best interest at heart" asked Narcissa while sipping a glass wine.

"Magic is not dark" I scoffed, remembering the times when I was really twenty and all those discussions I used to had with Maggie and Gabriel about Rowling's view of magic and intent and then remembering the kind of fan-fiction that I preferred to read "Magic is magic and what makes it good or evil is the intent behind it" I stated proudly, Abraxas seemed interested.

"Please do explain yourself further," he told me.

"If I wanted to kill someone I wouldn't necessarily would have to use the killing curse, I could simply levitate someone and drop them over a cliff or from a great height, with a charm taught to first years, or I could just use the severing charm and make multiple lacerations giving someone a slow painful death, as opposed to the killing curse which grants a fast painless death, the same could be said for torture or any other "supposedly" dark spell" I explained and that seemed to turn something in the Malfoy Clan's brain.

"That's very enlightening" said Lucius "So if you'd feel the Dark Lord is really looking out for your interests, would you join him?" I looked at Lucius, my face carefully blank and debated inwardly how I was going to continue, I could not say anything and keep the timeline intact, or I could shape the wizarding world with my knowledge from the books, being a political at heart I smirked, the fates after all had said that this was my new home and that I could do whatever I wanted so I had decided, in this moment, that I was going to have some fun bringing down bigoted leaders and overpowered headmasters with my cunning and charming.

"I wouldn't, hypocrites have never caught my fancy" said ambiguously, this dinner had reminded me of my reunions with the opposing political parties of the other universe, it was always an extreme delight to herd the conversations the way I wanted them to go. And it wasn't manipulation not really, I just dumped facts on people and they decided how to act, mostly on my benefit. Besides, I was not stupid nor naive, being a politic, an honest non-corrupt politic in my country was the equal as taking a bath in a piranha infused lake, so I had learned.

"Hypocrites?" Asked Abraxas interested, I nodded.

"It is common knowledge, I guess, that the reason which I was not here or around was because I had been devoted to my studies, isn't it?" Three heads nodded, I continued "Academics was not the only thing that caught my attention, and I was well aware of the situation going on in Britain, most of it all I was well aware of the actions of one Tom Marvolo Riddle" I said with a smug smile, Lucius and Narcissa seemed confused, but hid it well behind their masks while Abraxas seemed in deep thought, I knew I had given the man something to think about.

Two weeks had passed since my dinner with the Malfoys, and in that time I hadn't got out of the house deciding to dedicate my time to actually learn magic, I was doing fairly well on my own studying the theory and the easiest spells, if I had been guiding myself with the Hogwarts syllabus I dared said that I was in the middle of third year related magic, and that was only because I hadn't slept much, I was determined to master my magic in a span of six months, once I was done with the Hogwarts syllabus that I had acquired thanks to Stormborn, I was going to dedicate myself to master each subject individually, it was going to take a lot of my time, but it was going to be worth it. Besides it wasn't as if had anything else better to do.


	4. Chapter 4

I was working with Transfiguration in the second floor east wing's balcony when a regal looking owl landed on the table with a letter attached to its leg, it was the first time I received mail, and there was only one family who had interacted enough with me to send me a letter. Now, I had always been skittish around birds, I was not afraid of them, actually it was me caring for them as when I had been a child I had seen a boy accidentally squash a bird by holding it a little too tight, so since then I had been wary around them, I slowly retrieved the parchment and motioned for the bird to stay still as I needed her ... Or him, to carry my reply as I hadn't bothered to buy an owl, I unrolled the parchment and started reading.

 _Dearest Alexandra:_

 _I hope this letter finds you in good health, and first and foremost allow me to apologize for my family's behavior, and me, but sincerely you gave us quite the things to think about. After giving it much thought and lengthy discussions with my son, I have come to the conclusion that you are mostly right. I would like to reunite again with you for another enlightening conversation, if that is alright with you, after all my family has not been most forthcoming towards you after our dinner, I do hope that we will meet again, you remind me a lot of my dear late Cassandra, she too had strong and intelligent opinions about the wizarding world._

 _My most sincere goodbyes_

 _Abraxas Malfoy._

I smiled at the letter, Abraxas was an interesting man, and while it was true that the Malfoys hadn't talked to me or wrote to me in two weeks, I couldn't blame them as I had said some pretty serious things, so I understood their actions. Sending Dopey to fetch me a quill and some parchment and some bacon for the owl, once he was back I started to write a reply.

 _Monsieur Abraxas:_

 _Your letter has reached me in good spirits and I understand completely your family's actions, in fact it is I that should apologize for touching such uneducated topics, and for that I am deeply sorry. I would very much like meeting with you again, as you remind me of my father, he had the same lively soul that you have, it is nice to see another man like him again. So how about if we meet tomorrow in the Alley after lunch? I've become quite fond of Mr. Florean's ice cream. Say at 2:00pm? There's no need to send a reply, I'll be there either way. I really would like you to go, as I have some questions to ask, and I fear that you are the person who I trust enough to do so._

 _My deepest regards_

 _Alexandra Noir_

The letter sounded way to formal for my personal tastes, but it was the way it was done here, I tied the letter carefully to the owl, the owl flew away loosing itself in the distance and suddenly I thought of another pressing matter, my wards, or rather the wards of this manor, I called Dopey and after a lengthy twenty minutes explanation my paranoid self was tamed, the Noir wards were an antique set of nasty and revengeful wards so I was very much protected from everything and according to Dopey in addition to the Noir wards they had a layer of goblin made wards so basically my home was a fortress an impenetrable fortress. And the only reason the Malfoy owl had passed through was because the message held no ill will towards me nor was enchanted or a portkey.

I was excited to meet with Abraxas, and I was surely going to prompt him to go to St. Mungos as I had discovered in one of my readings that dragon pox was indeed a slow developing sickness and I was decided not to let Abraxas die, he was probably my only friend and that was because Lucius was still shady and I didn't knew how much I could trust him, but with Abraxas it was different, like I really felt as if I could trust him, and my gut feeling was almost always right. So when next day came I was buzzing with excitement, I could feel my magic prickling inside of me, and while the first time that had happened I had freaked out, using magic on a daily basis for to weeks had rendered that feeling as something natural. I dressed in another set of dress robes this time an ivory color that made me look paler as my dark hair contrasted greatly with them.

I flooed to the Leaky Cauldron at 1:30 and ordered a butterbeer, it tasted so weird in a good way, and Tom the barman told me a bit about the story of the bar, ten minutes to two I made my way to the ice cream parlor and ordered a cookies and cream ice cream, it was truly my favorite. At 2:00pm sharp Abraxas Malfoy sat next to me, making a few customers stare at us.

"Good afternoon, Alexandra" he said, I smiled at him.

"Good afternoon Abraxas, very punctual" he smiled at me.

"It is not polite to leave a Lady waiting, Alexandra, you mentioned in your letters that you had a few questions, why don't we get on with that?" He asked; I nodded.

"It is not much of a question but rather a request, and I think you have some questions of your own about what was said at dinner those two weeks ago" I said, he raised an eyebrow but decided not to comment on the request thing.

"Well I have no questions, per se, but rather, you mentioned a name Alexandra, and its a name I remember from my days at Hogwarts, I just wasn't sure whether to dig up his name or not, I also debated asking Cassiopeia Black about it" he admitted, and at the mention of Cassiopeia Black I wanted to smile, in fan fiction she was portrayed as the most formidable Black lady and I so wanted to meet her.

"I wouldn't recommend digging too deeply as you might get attention of unwanted third parties, unless of course you ask me nicely, because _I_ can give you plenty of information about him" I said with a sly smirk, Abraxas chuckled.

"Very well, we will address that topic in another of our meetings" he said happily, I nodded, he had ordered a sundae "The other matter is your views on magic and politics, you seem very immersed in politics and not even neutral families have your views on magic, its intriguing"

"I'm an old soul Abraxas, and I've always loved politics and its machinations as for magic, its rather a personal belief" I explained, Abraxas nodded "As for my request, I need to go to St. Mungos, but I really hate hospitals" Abraxas smiled kindly at me.

"And you would like me to go with you?" He asked, I nodded, after a few more minutes he paid for both of our ice creams ignoring my protests and then proceeded to apparate us to St. Mungos, that being my first side along was horrible, the being squeezed in a little tube didn't began explaining the feeling, it was more like getting squished into nothingness and then expanded again, not a pleasant feeling that someday I had to get over.

He guided me around the hospital pointing the several wards, and then he explained that Cassandra had been a healer, she obviously did not needed to work, but that had been her passion, she of course had taken a break when Lucius had been born until he was eleven, then she retook her position and was well loved, perhaps that had been the real reason of Lucius donations to St. Mungos in the future, but anyways, then he guided me to another ward and a kind looking man appeared, he greeted Abraxas with familiarity.

"So you're finally out of that manor of yours" the man said.

"I was bound to go out one day Macmillan" he jabbed in a playful tone "Anyways, this is Lady Alexandra Noir" Macmillan gaze snapped to me curiously "And she wishes for a medical scan"

"And you're playing prince charming? Aren't you too old for her?" Macmillan laughed and Abraxas smacked him in the arm, I knew I was slightly blushing as my 21-year-old body was treacherous and not as controlled as my 31 year old one.

"If you have to know, she asked me personally to come with her and I couldn't deny a Lady" Abraxas huffed, Macmillan grinned and then turned to me.

"Hello Lady Noir, I am Malcolm Macmillan and I will be your healer today, and if you so wish then permanently" he said; I nodded.

"Alexandra please" I said, he smiled at me.

"Perfect! Then Alexandra, please stand here" I moved to where he was pointing, slowly, I never really liked hospitals, unless it was to visit Maggie and Gabriel, I stood unmoving and Malcolm laughed "There is no need to be nervous, would you like me to scan Abraxas first so you can see a proceeding?" He asked and I nodded and then looked at Abraxas who looked resigned, Abraxas stood in front of Malcolm with a bored look on his face, Malcolm raised his wand and moved it in different motions, a soft blue glow encasing the elder Malfoy and then turning an orange color with green flecks, Malcolm frowned "Have you been feeling ill lately?"

"Not that I can recall, other than being tired, but I am not as young as I used to be" said Abraxas, Malcolm kept frowning "Is something wrong?" Asked Abraxas, worry tainting his features,

"You seem to have a stage one infection of dragon pox" he said looking concerned.

"Is it bad?" I asked from where I was standing, both men turned their heads to look at me, I had read that stage one was not terminal, but could deteriorate in time, but I needed reassurance.

"If I hadn't learned of this today, it could have been" said Malcolm, then he turned to Abraxas "Just when was the last time that you had a regular check?" He sounded furious.

"A couple of years ago, Cassandra did it" Abraxas confessed keeping his glance down.

"She died seven years ago Abraxas, what would you think she'd tell you for this?" Malcolm sneered, and I understood that they were good friends; Abraxas seemed downcast.

"I'm sorry, there I said it, I couldn't muster the strength to walk this halls again, it was too painful she loved this dammed place" Abraxas was distraught and I felt like an intruder in a very personal moment, but I also felt that I couldn't leave my only friend in his moment of despair.

"I'm sorry too" said Malcolm in a grim tone, patting Abraxas on the shoulder, them determination found a way into his eyes and he seemed a different person "I will cure you" he stated "I will not let this thing advance and you will be okay, and you will live as long as Dumbledore, old enough to see two more generations of blonde Malfoy babies" Abraxas laughed at his friend.

"I'm sure you will," he said suddenly looking tired, Malcolm went outside and called for a few nurses. I stood next to Abraxas and squeezed his hand.

"How are you feeling" I asked, silver eyes examined my face, I guess he was looking for the sincerity of my words.

"Like hell" he admitted after a few seconds, I squeezed his hand a little tighter, he returned the squeeze.

"It will be okay" I said, but my voice did not held my usual conviction and I realized that I had not felt so uncertain since that time Maggie had been admitted to have her appendix removed when we were twenty one, she had texted me that she was at the hospital and I proceeded to freak out and since it was at night I couldn't go to the hospital as they only admitted family in the waiting room, so I had to wait for next morning, though I made sure to be there as early as it was possible, she had been okay, but for a few moments I had been scared, and John too, he had called me as Maggie's mom had phoned him. Abraxas was looking at me kindly.

"Is there something on your mind Alexandra?" He asked, I looked up at him and nodded.

"I met you recently but I feel like I've known you my entire life, its weird, and you remind me of my father, and I've come to look upon you as a paternal figure, because my mother and my father were so immersed in my life that not seeing them again has really played a whole number on me and I've turned to studying everything I can to try to stop the hurting feeling but it just doesn't leave, and I miss them so much and I don't know if I will be able to do this" tears were streaming down my face and Abraxas pulled me into a hug, I cried harder and I needed it because it had been three weeks since I had landed in this forsaken universe and I missed my parents like hell, I missed my mom's morning call and calling my dad mid morning and then calling mom when it was lunch and then at night.

I missed laying on my parents bed while I was visiting town listening as dad made lunch while mom watched tv next to me and ran her hand absentmindedly through my hair, hell I even missed the bets I used to place with dad about my brother's love life only to have mom win it all in the last possible minute, I missed mine and dad's shopping trips because he was actually much more fashionable than mom and that time I had surprised mom with a new car for her birthday or in that same year when I had gotten dad the newest _Ford Explorer,_ they had loved it, and then berated me for expending too much on them, but I had no children of my own to spoil and an extremely good salary. I cried because I knew I probably was going to never see them again, because I was never going to go to watch another baseball game with dad, or go out for coffee with mom, or call Maggie to gossip about mindless things, or hear John's voice complaining about how I was corrupting his precious wife with my wild ways, or Gabriel's rants about his job or on how pregnancy had affected Sabrina's quiet mood.

Abraxas held me until I had no more tears to cry, and apparently at some point Malcolm had reentered the room, I pulled away from the hug swiping away my tears, I tried to compose myself as well as I could. Malcolm motioned for me and Abraxas to follow him to another room, this one with a bed, I waited outside for a couple of minutes until Abraxas had changed into a white hospital robe, when I went into the room he was already laying on the bed, I sat on the chair next to it while Malcolm made a few more movements with his wand towards Abraxas, then he did the same to me and smiled, indicating that I was a healthy young woman. I stayed with Abraxas as Malcolm had other patients to attend to. I spoke to him of my family, or at least as much as I could tell him, I had casted a refreshing charm on my face and had fixed my make up in the adjourned bathroom, Abraxas seemed to enjoy my stories, I had explained to him that Gabriel was my cousin and Sabrina his wife. He seemed to like John and Maggie and my parents Alexander and Rose.

Lucius arrived an hour latter and thanked me for being with his father, I said that it was no problem as I enjoyed spending time with him, which led to Lucius asking me if I was to become his stepmother, Abraxas and I laughed until I explained that most likely adopted sister of sorts, Lucius smiled kindly at me and confessed that he had always wanted a sister, Abraxas then proceeded to say that Cassandra would've love me and for the first time since arriving to this universe I started to feel like this place could be my new home.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for all your lovelies reviews and follows and favorites, special thanks QueenThyia and KatGrange97. This was supposed to be posted earlier in the day but I fell asleep, finals are horrible and coffee is your best friend! enjoy!**_

 _ **ps. Remember that if you have any questions regarding the story, the series or the universe in general or even someone to talk to, im most likely available.**_

* * *

The next few weeks passed in a blur, between me practicing magic and visiting Abraxas while he was at St. Mungos and then when he had been moved to Malfoy Manor I suddenly had a very busy schedule, it was suddenly May and I was left wondering where had April gone, but time did fly when one was having fun. Abraxas had been cleared off and was back to whatever he did on his free time, also one day in May I remembered that there was a three year old living in a cupboard under some stairs and a wrongfully imprisoned man, something needed to be done about that, I had mentioned Riddle to Abraxas several times while he had been sick, and he had made the connection and that lead to him berating Lucius for dragging around the family name.

Then I had proceeded to explain to them and Narcissa the importance of adding new blood to the family, using the well known fan theory that new blood often brought out the old magical gifts in families, Narcissa, god bless her soul, had mentioned Andromeda Tonks and her metamorphic daughter Nymphadora,, that only served to cement the theory and Abraxas and Lucius conceded that muggleborns were not that bad, but that they still did no respect their traditions, that I easily blamed it on Dumbledore and the academic system, telling them that there was no where for them to learn from while the wizarding children could take muggle studies, there was not a class called Wizarding Studies or Wizard Customs, Lucius added that Dumbledore had seen the class as discrimination to muggleborns, I scoffed.

I did not liked Dumbledore, I hated the man, while reading the series while I was always convinced that he was a shady character, and after rereading the series religiously as I grew up, as I matured I had realized how much of a bastard the headmaster had been. So I hated Dumbledore and I was going to make sure to drag his name and martyrdom around the mud, and I was going to have so much fun doing it. I had worked at the Department of Children and Family Services for a year, so I held no love for child abusers, be it directly or indirectly so Dumbledore had gained top spot on my blacklist, I just needed to find a way to free Harry Potter from the Dursleys and consequentially Dumbledore.

Narcissa had been the one who asked me about settling down with a nice young man, I had laughed in her face until I realized that it was not in fact a joke. She had taken my reaction in good faith and had explained to me that I was in an age in which women married. I then had explained that I was in no rush to get married, that no, I did not needed a date nor a wingman than you very much and that I was happy with the way things were, she had smiled slyly at me and it had crept me out a bit. That woman could be scary when she wanted.

For the next few days Abraxas had taken into having me meeting important people of the wizarding world, most of them old Family Heads, and a few people from the Ministry including Minister Bagnold herself, I also got to meet Amelia Bones and I was not disappointed, I ended up inviting her for tea, as she was surely my way to get to Sirius, and if I got to the Black Heir, I also got to save one Harry Potter. Another thing that I had done during the month of May was to get certified credentials as a wizarding barrister, Abraxas had gotten me in contact with Arcturus Black, who promptly invited me over for dinner, thankfully my dinner with Lord Black was before my tea date with Amelia.

The date of my dinner with the Black Lord arrives and I was nervous, I decided to wear some of my finest robes done in a dark green color with thin gold details around it, I decided to leave my hair fall freely, and my make up was done in natural tones, I grabbed my wand and slid it in my holster and also grabbed a small handbag, I looked at myself in the mirror and hummed in approval, I called Dopey and informed him where I was to be, I flooed just in time and Arcturus Black himself was waiting for me when I stepped out of the fireplace.

"Lord Black" I said curtsying, he offered his hand, I placed mine on top of his and he kissed my knuckles.

"Lady Noir" he said and led me into a very fancy dining room, once we seated he spoke again "It is an honor to have you here tonight"

"I feel honored to be here Lord Black, you have a lovely home" I smiled at him, he nodded, food appeared in our plates.

Dinner was an interesting affair as Arcturus was a very intriguing character, he told me about the Blacks and what he knew of stories about the Noir Family, which was indeed descended from a far away branch of the Black Family that had fled to France to avoid being slaughtered by a Dark Lord that wanted to enlist them to his cause, they had decided to hide in plain sight in France and then decided to stay there because of the vineyards, but they often visited Britain and maintained contact with their British counterparts. Then he was interested in my relationship with Abraxas, I explained that he had been sort of my first trusted friend and that we had developed a father-daughter relationship as the Malfoys were the first family I came across when I came to Britain, somehow he seemed pleased with that and told a house elf to remind him to send Abraxas a gift, I asked why and he explained that I was family and that our families always stuck together.

We moved to the drawing room and he excused his wife for her absence, as she was visiting his cousin Pollux and his wife Irma. I assured him that it was no trouble; somehow in our conversation Sirius came into collation.

"Pollux daughter disowned him as her son, but Orion asked me not to disown him from the family with his dying breath, he assured me that Sirius was the only chance for our family" he said in a sad tone.

"I've heard of him, he ran to the Potters when he was sixteen, did he not?" I asked playing dumb, if I wanted to get where I wanted I needed to thread carefully.

"It caused quite an uproar, and with Cygnus' Andromeda marrying a muggleborn, we provided entertainment to the wizarding world for a while" he said, I tried to look thoughtful.

"Narcissa mentioned her in one of my visits to Malfoy Manor, she said that Andromeda's daughter is a metamorphmagus, that little girl's existence corroborates my theory of new blood" Arcturus raised an eyebrow as if telling me to continue talking "I was interested in what muggles call genetics which is basically the study of the human's DNA, each human's DNA is different cause we get something from our parents in different measures, the vaster the difference between our parents the more different from others we will be, inbreeding causes for anomalies within the children that are born as result of it, and magical Britain is no stranger to inbreeding which rises the chance of squibs children because the parent's genetic material is very much alike for magic to flow, by adding new blood old traits are due to reappear in this newly magical infused children, making them actually stronger, that is why halfbloods are normally magically stronger than your average pureblood or your everyday muggleborn"

"So you are telling me that by trying to keep our lines pure we are bringing our extinction upon us?" He asked incredulously, I was glad that he understood the point, meaning those biology classes that I took back in college had paid up.

"Basically yes, I just fundament it with actual facts, I'm not telling you that you should start hugging every muggleborn you see but, right now if the wizarding world wants to stay a float and progress you at least have to accept them" Arcturus did not seemed to like the idea.

"They don't know our ways, they always try to change us" he countered; I smiled.

"Then it is our duty to teach them, not turn them away, they enter our world at a relative young age, why don't we have Wizarding Culture classes or Wizard Customs? They can all be taught" I replied back, Arcturus looked at me resigned.

"I can't win with you?" He asked and I laughed.

"I'm not sorry Lord Black, I'm merely stating facts, and you want the Black Family to become great again? _We are only as strong as we're united and as weak as we're divided_ , call the family, call those you once turned away from, even the squibs they are family, they are blood no matter what, the fact that they have no magic falls in the category of our own negligence or perhaps ignorance, either way its a crime by omission, instead of _Tojours Pur_ the motto should be _Toujurs_ _Famille,_ because otherwise we're all doomed to the ruin" I knew I had used one of Dumbledore's phrases from one of the books, but I did not cared as I wanted Arcturus too see reason, the Blacks were a once strong family and could be once more and with the right guidance they could be the push that magical Britain needed.

"You want me to call upon people who resent me to bring them back?" He sounded somewhat confused.

"And perhaps push the wizengamot to give your grandson a trial, but basically that's it" I said with a smug smile, he frowned.

"A trial for Sirius?" He asked; I nodded.

"I have it on good authority that he didn't got one, and for what I've heard about Sirius he was a honorable man and James Potter was his brother In all but blood, and James was also a Black by his mother Mrs. Dorea" Arcturus seemed to come to a realization, his eyes widened, and I smirked.

"My heir is rotting away in place made of nightmares and he might be innocent?" He asked indignantly, I nodded "Why didn't Dumbledore spoke on his behalf, he belonged to the headmaster's group of people"

"That might be a little more complicated" I said, and in that moment I decided that I was going to tell Arcturus what I knew, or at least what I could without revealing how I came across the information, I just had to be cunning.

"Explain girl!" He sounded frustrated.

"The Potter wills were sealed and there's a rumor that Sirius was Harry Potter's godfather and to be magical guardian, there's also a talk of a prophecy surrounding the Potter child and you know that Dumbledore is controlling" I said, I wanted him to piece up everything, he stayed silence processing the information for a couple of minutes until his face contorted in anger.

"With Sirius locked away the headmaster would've had control over the Potter boy, and seeing how he told the world that the precious savior was to be raised away from the fame, he probably know were the boy is, probably grooming him to be a malleable weapon" he said, his voice betraying his angry face, I had to give the guy some credit, he was insightful "The headmaster messed with the wrong family, I will go make some calls, talk to Abraxas about wizengamot trials, he can tell you all you need to know of your parents did not left you the information of your position, I now need to find someone trustworthy to push for a trial"

"I might be able to help, Amelia Bones is meeting me for tea tomorrow and she is a very noble woman" I said, Arcturus seemed to consider this and nodded.

"Talk to her and write to me immediately" he commanded, I nodded and then thought about Harry.

"What can we do about the Potter child? I want him far from Dumbledore" I said, Arcturus raised an eyebrow.

"Pollux might be able to push for custody, but he and Irma are not fit to be guardians of a small child, doting grandparents, yes, but not guardians" he explained.

"I could raise him" I said suddenly and I was as surprised as Arcturus, while in my old life I never wanted children and was the first one to run the other way when people tried to tell me about starting a family, and I didn't hate children, I just didn't want children of my own, but I had suddenly said that I would raise Harry Potter in a heartbeat.

"Why would you?" Arcturus asked suspiciously, I didn't know what to say.

"I don't know, this just came over me, I have a feeling that Harry Potter is not okay, like if I should protect him or something, I don't like Dumbledore, never have and you mentioned that a child could be in this very moment being molded into something that no one should be and I just" I answered as sincerely as I could and Arcturus seemed to see my point.

The next week passed and I was still thinking back to my tea date with Amelia, she seemed outraged that Sirius did not received a trial and promised to look into the issue, I had to buy an owl to keep up with the messages and I had promptly named him Hermes, it was clichéd yes, but it seemed fitting for my black owl. Amelia had written to me about her findings, she would push for an emergency wizengamot session, Abraxas had been teaching me about the wizengamot and Arcturus had gotten in contact with Marius Black, via Cassiopeia who seemed to know everything, I was looking very forward to meet her. Marius had discovered within a week all about Lily Potter's muggle family, had tracked Vernon Dursley to Grunnings and then to Privet Drive, Blacks were goddamned resourceful. He also had seen a peak of Harry being backhanded by Petunia, this had made him call Ignatius Prewett Arcturus's son in law so he could break into the house to see Harry Potter's true condition which ended with one furious head unspeakable, and a furious herd of Black and Malfoy wizards and witches.

Not wanting to interfere more I kind of stood in the sidelines and let the proverbial ball roll, Ignatius had called Amelia enraged and she had been furious too, he told her that I was willing to raise the boy in safe environment, and that Pollux and Marius Black being the closest blood relatives to the child had consented me to do so. Amelia as she had met me, had given us the green lights to retrieve the child without informing Dumbledore, and she was now waiting for the trial date to be settled, she would wait no more than a week or she would go public with the backing of the Black, Noir and Malfoy families.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello readers! I have something to tell you before getting on with the story, it appears that my mathematics are as bad as I think they are and I messed up a couple of dates, the year being 1985 and Harry being three, but he was born in 1980 so he would be 5, thing is, I will push Alexandra's arrival a few years before so Harry continues to be 3, It won't affect the story nor you have to re read the first chapter... I'll only change that number (1985 for 1983), but I thought you should know, thanks QueenThyia for noticing, Happy readings!**_

* * *

For the retrieval of Harry I was very adamant to go, after all the child was going to be living with me, meeting Ignatius Prewett had been interesting to say the least, the man was incredibly smart and had been really interested in all the theories I had and promised once this was all over, to delve deeper, his wife Lucretia was a good spirited woman and a force of nature, I had been well received with the Prewetts as Lucretia had told me that if she ever had had a daughter she would've liked her to be like me. I felt incredibly honored to be accepted into the family folds. Abraxas often joked that now that the Blacks had a hold on me I had cut short our bonding time, I had joked that there was plenty of me to go around, Narcissa had been explaining me the ways of motherhood along with Andromeda who had been reintegrated into the family along with Marius, at first there had been a thick tension between the two Black sisters, but after a lengthy heart to heart session they seemed to have come to a truce.

At the end Ignatius, Lucretia, Abraxas, Marius and I ended up getting Harry. I had dressed 'muggle' with a flowery skirt that reached a little pass my knees and an Ivory blouse complimenting my style with wedges, Lucretia had copied my style and the men had received Marius' help. Marius had gotten a Range Rover and so we made way to Surrey. It felt so weird being in an antique, or at least for me, old vehicle. Little Whining was dull, Rowling had described as all the houses being the same, but this was horrible, living in this place I would've gone surely mad, apparently I was not the only one to think this way because my companions were all scrunching their noses. Marius pulled off in front number four, there was a car parked on the driveway so I assumed Vernon was there and I couldn't help but to smile in glee.

We got out of the vehicle, Abraxas offering me his hand so I did not trip and we all walked towards the door, Marius being the 'Muggle Expert' rang the doorbell. Petunia opened the door, and Rowling's description of her was extremely accurate, she seemed confused and interested.

"Madame Dursley?" Asked Marius, the blonde woman nodded "I am Marius Black, we would like to come inside, we have much to discuss" he said sternly, Petunia suddenly looked mad.

"Black? And what would you like to discuss with me? I have nothing to do with your sort" she snapped, I couldn't help but smile, so she probably knew Sirius, good.

"Au contraire Madame Dursley" I said with a smile "We have much to discuss about, and I bet you would not like us to do so outside where everyone can hear, now do you?" She glared at me but let us in while murmuring something about freaks under her breath, she led us to the living room but my eyes couldn't help but to dart to the little door under the staircase where I knew that Harry probably was.

"What do you want!" She snapped drawing the curtains close.

"It has come to our attention that you have a wizarding child in your care" said Ignatius with a blank face, Petunia frowned "We also know that said child is not receiving the care that any child should, care to elaborate why is that Madame Dursley"

"He is nothing but a freak as she was, I never wanted anything to do with your kind and suddenly I find myself with a brat to care for while my little Dudders need his mum" she sneered; everyone tensed.

"Listen here you good for nothing woman, that child is your sister's, he's your family it doesn't matter what he can or cannot do, you have let your petty jealousy convert you into a child abuser" Lucretia Black said exploding, but Petunia didn't back down.

"Abuser? I've fed and clothed the freak, I could've left him to die but I did not, he's been living graciously in our house ruining our normalcy" she said, and I couldn't take that woman anymore.

"You vile, loathsome, pathetic little creature!" I found myself in front of her clutching my hands in fists so I wouldn't hurt her, and not magically "Normalcy my ass, you live a fucking lie, how can you dare say that you could've murdered a child that is supposed to need you, call your own blood a freak and say that he's been living graciously here, when all you've done is starve and abuse the little boy, what do you want to achieve with your treatment? Stamp the magic out of him? Ruin a little boy's life? Well let me tell you a thing Petunia Dursley, you cant do it, our magic is ours, no treatment, no living condition can actually stop its flow, and you are the most abnormal human being on this planet living in delusions, but mark my words woman, once I'm done with you, you will wish that you'd taken better care of Harry, because you don't deserve the little mercy I have" Petunia spluttered as I came eye to eye with her, sincerely I wanted to strangle the pathetic woman, watch as a dementor ate her soul for breakfast, for people like her I had no patience.

"Alexandra" came a voice from behind me, Abraxas "let Ignatius handle this, he's authority" he warned me, I backed down slowly not breaking eye contact with Petunia, I stood in the middle of Abraxas and Marius. Ignatius and Lucretia worked immediately, stunning and bounding the woman, they searched the house and found Vernon upstairs sleeping, they stunned him too and Duddley for the child's own sake, I ventured towards the cupboard Marius and Abraxas hot on my heels, I opened the door slowly and my heart broke at the sight.

Harry was laying on the small cot, too small and sickly thin for his age. I wanted to cry because there was no way anyone could treat a child this way, he was looking at me fearfully with his big green eyes and I noticed that he had no glasses yet and perhaps with a magical treatment he wouldn't need them.

My mind went back to the days when I worked back in the Department of Children and Family Services, the reason of why I had left the job came to mind, I was an adjunct judge and when my superior was away I received cases, I was fairly young, twenty four back then, a year after graduating and several months into Judicial College, I was a sort of an intern but not really. Some of the cases were normal, single mothers asking for sustenance from the fathers, some of them were not; they varied. From little kids abused by their parents to them neglected, turned into criminals by social circumstances, and the abuse varied several degrees too, from verbal abuse, to physical, to actual rape. Because monsters did inhabit earth, sometimes the victims were dead, sometimes the children were so traumatized that the therapy was never going to be enough, and while I kept my face blank and my emotions at bay at night I wept for those children, and that's when nightmares started.

My mother had noticed a change in me, and Maggie did too, I was hiding it all under my aloof personality, but my levee broke and I had to see a psychologist for two months, but there was something I did before leaving the department and it was bring hell to all who dared abuse a child, the cases so tightly and meticulously prepared that they had no chance for pardon, I became ruthless and colder and whereas therapy had helped with the nightmares, I was still another person.

I looked upon the child and made no move to offer my hand, his eyes were curious and fearful, I crouched down to be more or less at his height.

"Hello there" I said slowly, the child blinked, I smiled kindly at him "I'm Alexandra, Harry, and I am here to help you" I said making sure to mention his name. In the books Rowling had mentioned that Harry had learned of his name when he had started elementary school, or was it the Fan fiction? In the moment I did not cared, there was an innocent child in dire need of help. "Can you tell me how old you are?" I asked, Harry seemed to give it a thought and raised his hand slowly with three little fingers showing.

"That's great Harry" I said beaming at him, he seemed confused at the attention "Harry, as I told you, I am here to help you, and I have an offer for you, is that alright with you? I asked, I wanted him to feel that he had an option rather than imposing myself on him, he nodded sitting up on his cot, he did not seemed to be in pain "I would like you to come and live with me, I live alone in a big house and it gets lonely some times, and I would like to have you as my son, what do you think Harry?" I hoped he understood, he seemed like a smart boy. His eyes widened at my words.

"Will you be my new mommy?" He asked and what was left of my heart shattered, I wanted to pull him into a hug, but held myself back if only because of my protocol.

"Only if you want to, Harry" I answered, he looked between me and my companions and nodded, I left out a breath I had been holding and offered him my hand, he took it and I pulled him slowly into a hug, probably the first he had received since James and Lily died. While holding him closely I stood up from my crouching position lifting Harry up and carrying him on my hips, his little arms circled my shoulders uncertainly, but I tried to reassure him with a smile, I walked outside of the house followed by Marius and Abraxas, Lucretia and Ignatius already waiting for us with the three Dursleys stunned in the back of the vehicle.

Marius drove us to Black Manor where I finally got to meet Melania, Irma and Cassiopeia Black, the three Black women were interesting to say the least, they had taken to Harry immediately prompting me to bathe him and to change his clothes into something more appropriate, luckily the Black's seemed to have myriads of unused children clothes from Sirius and Regulus around, so finding something for Harry to wear had been relatively easy, though Harry seemed afraid to be separated from me and I understood the nagging feeling that I could leave him, so while we were on Black Manor I found myself carrying the kid around.

Melania and Irma pulled up a trunk and filled it with more children clothes and basic stuff for until I went out shopping with Harry, I was grateful for this because Harry was in no shape to go out yet. Marius had brought the matter of Duddley to us and asked me if I could take the child in too, to which I declined informing him that I wouldn't be able to care for Duddley because I'd be biased and no child deserved that, it was kind of cruel, yes, but it was for the best and the Blacks understood. Abraxas seemed to approve my decision too. Come the night it was time for me to go home, Abraxas, Marius, Ignatius, Lucretia, Pollux and Irma had already left, Cassiopeia was staying in Black Manor and I needed to go too. I said my goodbyes and took the floo with a shrunken trunk in my pockets, Harry seemed baffled by our transportation mode so I spent a few minutes explaining him about magic, luckily for me the Dursleys had not still poisoned Harry against the M word, so he accepted the facts after a little prodding and demonstration.

I had decided to have dinner on the balcony and Dopey brought an assortment of fruits, marmalade and toast. Breakfast for dinner it was. I served a little bit of all in Harry's plate, he seemed confused again, but I explained that he had to eat, Dopey had also brought a sippy cup that I had bought a couple of days ago, filled with warm milk. I ate watching Harry carefully and stopped him gently when he was about to stuff his mouth; I explained that the food was going nowhere and that he could have as much as he wanted as long as he ate slowly. He seemed to take my advice and soon enough I had a sleepy three year old in my hands. I debated giving him a room, but then scratched the idea and so ended up with Harry using me as a teddy bear. Thought it could have been the other way around.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello guys sorry for the late update, its been a hellish week with finals and stuff, but I survived (if barely) and I'm here as promised posting, I think I fucked up the dates again, which I will change once more, the year should be 1984 not 1985, but since I suck at math... meh, anyways, enjoy this chapter, this is where the story arch takes a slight turn, hope you enjoy its direction, remember to review if you liked it!**_

 _ **Much Love!, Alex.**_

* * *

Next morning I woke up feeling a strange weight on my stomach, I opened my eyes slowly to find a mop of black hair in my line of sight, Harry, right, I had adopted Harry Potter, and he was sleeping using my belly as a mattress. I ran my hand through his hair, it was really soft, I looked at my watch, it was only seven so I laid there thinking about all the weird things that had happened to me in the last three months, three long months I had been in this universe, I had sort of been adopted by Abraxas Malfoy, I had magic, I was a heiress to a ancient and noble family, I had more money than I could ever spend, the Blacks treated me like family, I had united said family and I had adopted Harry Potter, not officially as I still had to sign the papers, but that was to be done secretly in Amelia's office today at ten.

At eight, I started to rouse Harry from his sleep, he looked at me confused as if processing that everything that had happened had been real, I knew the feeling, after all waking up in weird situations seemed to be my thing lately. I called Dopey for breakfast as soon as Harry seemed coherent enough, so we had breakfast in bed, something I knew the kid had probably never experienced, breakfast consisted of eggs, bacon, toast and orange juice, Harry ate his fill, though very much less than a kid his age would, I probably needed to call in Malcolm so he could device some potions regime to get Harry on a healthy track, also it was June 5th, Draco's birthday and Abraxas had requested mine and Harry's presence though I was not really sure if Harry was ready to leave the house, after all I just had gotten him.

I resolved my mind to go for an hour at least and see how Harry acted in front of more people; after all I needed to know the damage that was done so I could fix it. So at ten after sending a letter to Malcolm, I was stepping through the floo with Harry perched on my hip towards Amelia's office. The office was nice and welcoming, Amelia was sitting behind her desk and she seemed to be having a cup of tea.

"Lady Noir" she greeted, I smiled.

"Its Alexandra, Madame Bones" I said, she smiled and nodded, I took a seat fixing Harry on my lap, his big eyes taking in everything around him.

"Then, it is Amelia for you" she said, and I suddenly wondered, if I had been pegged with a case of the Mary-Sue, as everyone seemed to like me, I shook my head slightly batting the thought away, we exchanged pleasantries and I introduced Harry to her, he was timid and a little bit wary, but after a little prodding he seemed to ease up a little bit.

"So after I sign this no one can take him away?" I asked, I wanted to be sure that I was going to keep my word to Harry about being always there for him, she nodded.

"You will become Harry's magical guardian, and adoptive mother, not even Sirius could take him away if he's released seeing as he would be deemed unfit to be Harry's guardian, so no one could take him away" she explained, I smiled relieved and hugged Harry closer to me.

"Do you hear that Harry, I will legally be your new mum" I said to Harry, he offered me a small hesitant smile, I pressed a kiss to his cheek, Amelia handed me the papers and after I read them thoroughly I asked Amelia for a quill, she handed me a funny looking one "No ink?"

"Alexandra, legal matters are signed with blood-quills" she explained at the sign of my confused expression, I twirled the quill in my hand and left out a little 'oh', Amelia smiled "honestly you are so mature that sometimes I forget that you are only twenty one" she said and I almost flinched, twenty one, yes, right.

"I'm used to that" I mumbled, I sighed and prepared myself to write my name, I did it quickly so the pain was a bit bearable and Amelia immediately presented me with a healing salve, Harry seemed curious of the quill.

"There we go" said Amelia fixing up the papers and putting them in a folder, she tapped it twice and it disappeared "You are now magical guardian of one Harry James Potter-Noir" she said and I stared at her dumbfounded, Noir? When had that happened?

"Noir?" I asked; Amelia stared at me.

"With the adoption he can take up your name, it formalizes and let everyone knows" she explained, I nodded, great, just great.

After saying our goodbyes I stepped into the floo with Harry still in my arms, our next stop of the day was Malfoy Manor, I stepped out of the floo holding Harry tightly, I tried to set him on the floor but he just latched to my leg, I sighed and picked him up again, he seemed uncomfortable, and I realized that it was probably his diaper, I had him wearing diapers because I doubted that he was comfortable enough for potty training, I moved around the Manor finding the nearest bathroom and from my bottomless bag summoned a new diaper, I changed Harry swiftly having had practice with my cousin's daughter Charlie, she was really called Charlotte, but Charlie fitted better the little girl.

I walked around the Manor until I reached the garden, Narcissa walked to me as she saw me, she cooed at Harry and he hid his face in the crook of neck, she smiled and led me to the party, she introduced me to the other guest's. The Parkinsons, Nott, Crabble and Goyle, Macmillan, Greengrass, Zabini, Bulstrode, even Andromeda was there. I sat next to her with Harry clinging to me, Draco approached me and I congratulated him and pulled out a gift from my bag that Dopey had gotten for the boy, he thanked me and eyed Harry uncertainly, I introduced them both but Harry did not wanted to go with the kids, I did not pushed him and apologized to Draco on his behalf promising the Malfoy Heir a play date with Harry in a future date when he got better, Draco nodded solemnly and went to play with his friends, Andromeda and I discussed unimportant matters, Lucretia suddenly joined us, after an hour had passed I excused myself as Harry was growing restless with the attention. Lucius and Narcissa understood and bid us goodbye, Malcolm, who was there and had received the letter promised me to stop by later to check Harry and Abraxas reminded me that he was a floo call away.

Malcolm did stop and examined Harry throughly, the kid standing tensely while the Healer stared at him with a frown, then Malcom proceeded to list all the potions for Harry's new regime, there was still hope for Harry to not need the glasses and to develop as any healthy boy would, so at the first chance I had, I got Dopey to fetch me all the potions so I could start leading Harry towards a healthy and happy life.

The week was quite tranquil and Harry and I settled into a comfortable routine. He was still sleeping on my bed but I had decided to let it be. We woke up midmorning, ate a quick breakfast, he got his first potions, shower, then I spent the next few hours coaxing Harry into playing so I could study, then we'd eat lunch, more potions , then I tried to teach Harry to read, he nodded at the words and that's when I realized that during the whole week that we had spent together and since I got him from the Dursleys, Harry hadn't uttered a word. And at night we'd eat dinner and more potions for the kiddo. During the week I also ventured to London and visited a few muggle shops for Harry needed clothes other than robes, I also got him toys and drawing books, practically I got him anything that I remembered that me and my brother had access to when we were little, of course not all the items were available seeing as I had actually been born in the 90's.

Getting Harry to talk what harder than what I expected, I knew he could talk and I also knew he could read simple sentences, he was a really smart child, but he didn't spoke, that until I usually presented him with choices, it had been a little clever idea, he used to point and the things he wanted until I started questioning him and pointing towards other things, at first he went with the flow until he realized that I wanted him to talk, then his answers became hushed words barely audible but it was better than nothing. Come Friday, I received a call from Arcturus telling me that Sirius had been declared free and innocent and that was in route to St. Mungos, I had promised Arcturus that I was to visit Sirius on Saturday and he seemed pleased. I had joined the Malfoys for lunch and Draco had tried to approach Harry, I would've bet my entire fortune that Lucius and Narcissa had a talk with the blond boy regarding Harry, as Draco threaded carefully and at the end of the afternoon Harry was seated next to him on the floor playing with a stuffed dragon that Draco later decided to gift Harry with. Needless to say I could see the start of a blooming friendship.

On Saturday morning I dressed Harry neatly and gelled back his hair, everything was possible with enough hair gel, I also covered his scar with a thin layer of makeup, looking at Harry like that he looked nothing like the picture Cassiopeia had shown me of James Potter, I dared say that Harry actually looked more like the Blacks. I arrived carrying Harry through the floo, the hospital brimming with activity, Ignatius was waiting for me near the floo spot and led me through Sirius' private rooms. The Blacks were all there save for Walburga, even Andromeda was there with little Nymphadora. Cassiopeia greeted me and took Harry from my arms explaining me that I had to talk to Sirius alone first, I nodded, Harry looked confused and ready to cry, I kissed his forehead and told him to stay with 'Aunt Cassie' while I talked to someone, he nodded obediently, I kissed his forehead again and entered the room in which Sirius was.

Sirius Black looked, for lack of better word, like hell. Although I was pleased to notice that he looked nothing like Gary Oldman, or had those weird tattoo things that _movie Sirius_ did, his skin while a little paler than usual was unblemished, he looked young and quite handsome too, he looked like someone I had seen before but at the moment I couldn't quite put my finger on, he was wearing white hospital robes and looked sickly thin, his eyes hollowed and haunted, but the most beautiful grey eyes I had ever seen, they had an eerie silver tint in them that made them truly spectacular. His hair was quite long and while clean, it seemed unkempt, though I supposed that as a side effect from almost three years in Azkaban it was nothing compared to what he could've looked like if he had actually spent the twelve years that he did in canon. Once in full health Sirius was going to be devastatingly hot and I couldn't wait to catch a sight.

He was staring at me, his eyes perpetually fixed on me since I had stepped through the door, I walked awkwardly inside and sat next to the bed folding my hands on my lap.

"You have Harry" he said in a croaked, raspy voice, I nodded "why?"

"He's a wonderful boy that did not deserved living with those monsters, you were in Azkaban and no one else could take him, I did" I explained, Sirius frowned.

"What are your motives? Why bring my family to this? What do you seek?" His eyes looked accusingly and I had to give him a point for his fierce protective nature towards Harry.

"You do not know me Mr. Black, but I assure you that my motives are all pure regarding Harry, and my own, as for family, I find strength in it and I seek nothing but to give my _son_ a happy and safe chance at life" I said glaring at him, he seemed to sober up a bit.

"So you care for him"

"Of course I do!" I snapped, "Do you think that I would take in a child, an abused child without knowing the implications of it? No. He's my son now, and everyone who tries to harm him will meet a very painful demise" I said darkly, Sirius suddenly smiled at me, I looked at him confused.

"Thank you" he said, and I realized that the bastard had played me, sneaky git. I smiled at him.

"Would you like to see him?" I asked, he smiled sadly at me.

"I would love to see my godson, but I'd hate it if he sees me like this" he said, and I understood, I stood to leave when he grabbed my hand "I would also like to get to know the pretty girl who is his mother now" He offered me a smirk and I giggled.

"Perhaps you will Mr. Black" I said teasingly.

"Call me Sirius"

"Alexandra"


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hello again my dearest readers, this chapter goes to KatGrange97 because she's awesome like that._**

 ** _This chapter also closes the first part of Changing Fates: The Potterverse, which means that next Friday our second story arch begins! I'm so excited because I'm still working on that part of the story and its an honor to share it with you, I'm also working on a christmas special and several one shots that will be complementary to the Potterverse, also I'm working on Changing Fates: Live Free or Twihard, in which Alexandra awakes in Meyer's universe, that one will be published soon, so I have many things in store for you and your acceptance of this story that I was not even sure to publish because of it being a self insert just makes me want to write more, so thanks for reading and for being fabulous, you're the best guys!_**

 ** _Love, Alex._**

* * *

The next few weeks were not much of a fuss, Harry was speaking more and now he actually played with Draco instead of just staring while the other boy played. He still was sleeping on my bed but I saw no problem with that. He had also called me mom, it had paralyzed me for a few seconds since it was just plain weird as I never truly had wanted or had interest of being a mom, but coming from Harry it was more than okay, I had hugged him and tickled him making him laugh, he was opening up more and it gave me hope and it filled me up with proudness when he took those little steps. I had also started talking to him about Sirius, of course avoiding anything about padfoot, as I wasn't supposed to know about the marauders. And I had started to study Occlumency with a book I had found in my huge library, usually when Harry was taking his naps.

Sirius had started to send me letters, and Hermes was only too happy to be delivering more mail, Dopey and Fiddy had also been happier since they too had noticed progress on Harry. Sirius often inquired about Harry in his letters and I had taken to reply with pictures of Harry, I was taking as many as I could of his childhood and often gifted Sirius with copies of them, he had still hadn't been able to leave St. Mungos, but his family was there with him, and though he described that it felt weird, he felt grateful. He also inquired about me, so after gushing about Harry our letters were filled with much information about one another. I never had a pen pal before, so I found the experience fascinating.

I also started investigating those damned Harry Potter children books and other Harry Potter merchandise, with the help of Cassiopeia and Pollux I had sued all of them and within a week everything Harry Potter related was off the shelves under the threat of nasty lawsuits, oh how I loved being a lawyer. I had also recovered 75% of the winnings thanks to the infamous 'Little Black Book of Blackmail" that Cassiopeia Black owned proudly. The money went to the Potter Vault. I refused to let Harry become some sort of martyr as it had happened in canon. Nor I was going to let let little kids get the wrong idea about him either.

Occlumency was harder than I expected it to be, and since I was afraid to show my memories I had no way to test my mental shields. I pondered about asking for something to shield my mind, often in fanfiction rings had the ability to shield minds, and I remembered that I had felt a warm sensation when I had slipped mine on, I wrote to Stormborn on the subject and was waiting for a reply. Cassiopeia and Lucretia had visited me and had brought books about children care and toys for Harry, including a black dog plush from Sirius. I smiled as Harry took the dog and settled it next to the dragon. Harry was more open around the family now and spent the next few hours telling the Black ladies about his learning and findings. He also told them how eager he was to meet Sirius

Cassiopeia and Lucretia had also volunteered to babysit while I visited the other Blacks. I arrived to Black Manor and Melania received me with a smile and a hug, she had taken a grandmotherly role and I sincerely liked it, she led me to the gardens where Arcturus, Pollux, Irma, Marius, Alphard, Andromeda, Narcissa and Sirius were waiting, I greeted them and sat next to Andromeda. Sirius looked better than the last time I had seen him, his hair had been cut up to his neck and he was clean shaven, his skin had taken more color and his eyes had gained some light. After talking with Andromeda and Narcissa about the kids, Sirius promptly sequestered me so he could ask questions about Harry.

"I tell you after he got out of his shell he seems curious about everything, I ended up giving him a really filtered explanation about the theory of magic not two nights ago" I told Sirius with a smile remembering fondly Harry's questions, I was always trying to feed the boy's curiosity and it also helped me study, so win-win.

"You're going to turn him into a bloody Ravenclaw" he joked, I laughed and punched his arm.

"That is totally not true" I defended myself, he stuck out his tongue and crossed his arms.

"Very mature Sirius" I grinned.

I wandered to the punch table that was settled to the side. Sirius was now joking with Alphard and Marius. I felt a presence next to me and turned to find Narcissa and Andromeda both looking at me with sly smiles, I raised an eyebrow and continued filling my cup.

"So, Alexandra" started Narcissa dragging me to a far away towards a set of chairs, once sat, Andromeda joined us "You seem to be well acquainted with cousin Sirius, is there anything you'd like to tell us?" She asked, I looked at her skeptically.

"No Narcissa, there is _nothing_ I'd like to tell you" I said dismissively, Andromeda smiled.

"Are you sure about that? Because cousin Sirius is quite the looker and once he is completely healed he will be devastatingly handsome, or at least that is what they said at Hogwarts" said Andromeda she winked at me and I frowned.

"Excuse me?" I spluttered.

"Well you're both single and you are raising his godson its only natural" said Andromeda, I glared and Narcissa giggled.

"Yeah, no" I deadpanned, they both grinned.

Andromeda decided not to pressure the issue, but kept giving sly looks along with Narcissa, we then talked about the children, Narcissa was delighted that Draco had a playmate and Andromeda joked that once those two joined Hogwarts the castle was going to burn to the ground. Narcissa glared at her and pointed out that Hogwarts had survived Sirius and James. I got home knackered and sat on my bed with Harry until we both fell asleep.

Harry's fourth birthday dawned upon us and I was determined to celebrate it at all costs. Sirius was on board too having already met his godson again, he fell in love with the child right away, Harry too loved Sirius easily and much more when Sirius had turned into padfoot in front of him. It was really awesome to watch someone shift forms and Sirius being a dog and I being a dog person just made thing better. I of course had lots of questions about the transformation and the process, he answered them all and promised to retrieve a book that he had about it, I could've hugged him but refrained myself from doing so. We then proceeded to plan the party, I wanted something small, because even thought Harry was more open to family he was still wary of strangers. Sirius was the one who suggested inviting Neville, or as he called him, Frank's son. I smiled at the idea because perhaps I could help Neville with his confidence building, so I sent him an invite, I also told Sirius the idea of a themed party, he decided quidditch was it and since James's favorite team was the puddlemere united, Noir Manor's gardens found themselves decorated in their regalia. The cake was a giant snitch.

All in all the party had been a success, Harry had loved it and was now an avid fan of the team. Sirius had promised to teach him how to fly a broom and I had joined their lessons, flying was a lot harder than what it looked like and I suddenly knew why Hermione had been so against it but since I loved extreme sports and I had done sky diving several times, once I got the hang of it, four long months later, flying was the best feeling in the world.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello again dear readers! As promised is friday, and again its a short chapter, which bothers me because it means that I separated the story wrong, but anyways, this is basically the Beginning of the end, not that the end is near, mind you, but from here I'll start to tie all loose ends and the story walks upon another direction, say the first chapters was Alexandra adapting herself to the wizarding world, now we focus a little bit more in her personal life with Harry, the Blacks and the Malfoys. Also I have a few questions that I'd like to ask you guys!**_

 _ **1\. Apart from the Christmas Special, which one shot about The Potterverse would you like to see? (ex. Alex learning how to ride a broom, Harry and Alex baking cookies...) or whatever you can think of.**_

 _ **2\. My muse has been bugging me with sending Alex to Sherrilyn Kenyon's Dark-Hunter verse, would you read it? (Her stories are really good, though filled with heavy smut ... not that I would write smut scenes, cause I suck at them, or I think I do... I've written smut... few times... but anyways, would you read it? Like ... I would pair Alex with Kyrian of Thrace because he's my all time favorite and such, so yeah, the muse is there waiting for you to decide)**_

 _ **3\. Apart from Twilight and the possible Dark-Hunter verse, where would you like to see Alex? (I knew I've mentioned Vampire Diaries but my muse is heavily opposed to that Idea because I'm reading a few Vampire Diaries fics and I feel that I would probably butcher it up, so a posible Vampire Diaries Verse is going to the back burner for now, some day I might wake up and write it.**_

 _ **I think thats all for know, please do answer the questions so I know what you'd like, have a great weekend guys.**_

 _ **Love, Alex.**_

 _ **Ps. Do you guys take bribes? If you do, If most of you answer my questions I will upload an extra chapter on sunday! Think about it ;)**_

* * *

 **Several Years Later**.

1988.

In retrospect, suddenly appearing in a new universe when you had lived your life reading fanfiction and wishing for said universe to be true was mind boggling, sometimes I wondered if my body back home had slipped into a coma or if I had died an unfortunate death, or a peaceful one since I probably died sleeping. Remembering my parents and my friends was always a bittersweet experience, I wondered if Maggie and John named their baby girl after me or if the baby had been a boy and they named him Chernest as we often joked, or if mom had gotten over loosing me or how my dad had taken it. Most times I missed them, but my new family made up for it.

Harry James Noir-Potter, as he liked to be called, which baffled me, was now an active seven year old full of curiosity and life, a stark contrast to the terrified three year old that I had found locked in a cupboard under some stairs. His best friends and fellow mischief-makers, growing under the wing of one Sirius Black, were Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom, Cassiopeia and Augusta often referred to them as the Terror Triplets, which only made Sirius prouder. Lucius had resigned himself to have a marauder in training and Narcissa was just happy that her boy was growing healthy, happy and surrounded by family.

Abraxas, Ignatius, Marius, Lucretia and I were working on destroying the horcruxes, after a long conversation that had led to Ignatius having an epiphany and sudden realization of who exactly Lord Voldemort was; so far we had destroyed the diary, the locket and the cup. And now we were working on 'locating' the next horcrux, say the ring, as Nagini had yet to be made a Horcrux, but I couldn't just blurt that out. A very cheerful Lucretia who was quite proficient with the fiendfyre curse had destroyed the horcruxes. The diadem was another story, as getting to Hogwarts was still not an option.

Thinking about Hogwarts reminded me of Dumbledore, who of course had tried to get Harry and get him back to the Dursleys, of course his plans where foiled when I showed the Ministry the adoption papers with the signs of Pollux, Cassiopeia, Marius and then Sirius, making me the legal magical guardian of the child. So he actually had no legal claim to Harry and as a lawyer myself I gleefully reminded him so in every possible occasion.

There had been no concrete moment to the act, but I swear I woke up one morning and Sirius Black was prancing around in the balcony having breakfast with Harry wearing nothing but a pair of funny looking boxers and disheveled hair. He had greeted me and offered me a cup of coffee, in my own house. After that day I accepted that Sirius had moved in and he was not leaving anytime soon. Now Narcissa and Andromeda had more solid ground to annoy me about my apparent _Sirius Situation,_ pun intended. Though I tended to ignore those two.

For his part, Sirius had been trying to get my attention for some time now and I, oh so loved, playing hard to get. I had to give him brownie points though, he was a complete gentleman, he pulled my chair, held my hand while I went down a staircase, lent me his cloak when I forgot mine at home and usually complimented me, a lot. I was used to compliments and being the narcissistic woman I was, I knew that I was beautiful, thank you very much, yes the color complimented my complexion and of course my hair was always on point. It was the kind of normalcy that reminded me of my previous life.

I finished fixing my hair, hair spells were the best and Narcissa had gifted me a book on those two years ago for my birthday. I looked at my watch, I was still five minutes early which was perfect, I made my way towards Harry's room, he was on his bed reading an old tome of charms that Arcturus had gifted him, he smiled at me when he saw me, I walked into his room and sat on the edge of his bed, I ran my hand through his hair.

"Aunt Cassie is coming tonight to take care of you" I said running my hand through his hair like my mom used to do to me, Harry leaned into the touch and I smiled.

"Are you going out with Sirius?" He asked, I laughed.

"I am," I conceded; he smiled.

"Is he going to be my new dad?" He sounded so innocent asking me that question, I giggled.

"I don't know yet, would you like him to be your new dad?" He looked at me with wide eyes and nodded eagerly, I smirked "Let's make a deal, why don't you ask him when we get back home?"

"Can I?" I nodded and Sirius took that moment to enter the room, Harry and I exchanged glances and burst into giggles, Sirius raised an eyebrow and Harry and I smirked.

"Bloody Slytherins" he muttered under his breath, I giggled.

"I didn't went to Hogwarts, Sirius" I said as I stood, Harry rolled on his bed until he reached the edge and got off.

"You would've been a Slytherin" he told me, I grinned, he offered me his hand and I took it, so he twirled me until I came into contact with his chest, I looked up and he was grinning mischievously at me, I placed my free hand on his chest trying to keep a tiny space between us. If anyone five years ago told me that I was going to be somewhat dating a fictional character, that didn't feel all that fictional, mind you, I would've locked them in a psychiatric ward, just for kicks. But now here I was living a lopsided fantasy that my brain sometimes had trouble accepting that it was real, I sighed, Sirius grabbed my chin gently forcing me to face him.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, I shook my head, his eyes searched my mine, I offered him a small smile, he let that go, Harry was standing next to us with a bright smile on his face, I mused his hair and looked expectantly at Sirius. "Oh! Right, Aunt Cassie is downstairs waiting for Harry in the drawing room"

"And you made her wait this long?" I asked in mock indignation, the previous atmosphere dissipating.

We walked down the stairs towards the drawing room where Aunt Cassie was already enjoying a cup of tea, she raised an eyebrow at the sight of us, we smiled sheepishly, Sirius and I left, but not before promising Harry that we would be back in time to tuck him in, both of us.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I know its not sunday, but its christmas so you guys get a chapter today!**_

 _ **I do hope you enjoy this one.**_

 _ **Merry Christmas!**_

 _ **Ps. Don't forget to check 'A Very Potter Christmas' the short I posted a few minutes ago, link on my profile.**_

 _ **Ps.2. Also on my profile I've been answering questions, so if you ask something it will be answered there ;)**_

 _ **Love!**_

 _ **Alex**_

* * *

Sirius was taking me out on a date, a formal date. I mean we had been on dates before, a midnight stroll down the park, London sighting, aimlessly walking around, going to a random carnival, and concerts, muggle concerts. Those were two years full of occasional dates that I treasured because seeing live bands like AC/DC, Ramones, Prince, Metallica, Bon Jovi, Michael Jackson had no price, and that had to be most likely the highlight of time/dimensional travel. I was pretty sure that I was doing time travel right. But anyways, Sirius was taking me out on a date, he hadn't told me where exactly we were going, but he had told me to dress formal, he was wearing a formal set of fine robes, I decided on a dress with a cloak, Sirius often joked that I looked prettier in my jeans and t-shirts that had somehow traveled with me to this dimension, and that I only allowed myself to wear them at home because I was a few years early for them.

We arrived to a dimly lit alley, and I hadn't really noticed that Sirius had apparated us to this place, he grabbed my hand and led me around the place, the lights gave the alley a very romantic feeling and I feared that someone was going to jump out of no where to give us a rendition of ' _Bella Notte'._ We arrived to a fancy looking restaurant and I noticed that it was a purely wizarding fancy restaurant, I mean, I _knew_ that they existed, I just hadn't give them much thought. A waiter led us to our table, it was inside a booth and very private, Sirius took my cloak and pulled my chair, I smiled as I took my seat, once we were both seated, he smiled at me.

"What do you think?" He asked, I grinned.

"You clean up very nicely" I replied; he chuckled.

"You're not half bad yourself" he admitted, a waiter swept in and poured wine in our glasses, me being the wine enthusiast that I was, I proceeded to try the wine the moment that the waiter was out of sight, Sirius laughed.

"What?" I asked feigning innocence, Sirius raised his both hands in defeat.

In all it was a delightful night, the wine was incredible, the food even more, we traded barbs and stories through the dinner and it was very amenable, Sirius even mentioned Remus, who had been writing to him, still apologies, but it was something, in exchange I told him about my progress in animagus transformation and my occlumency ring provided by Stormborn, also about my studies with Cassiopeia and Abraxas in much more advanced magic, and them being Masters in Charms and Transfiguration respectively, I had much to learn. Lucretia had taken me under her wing in potions and I discovered that I was an average brewer.

He was a great listener. Once out of the restaurant we decided to take a stroll, his arm was protectively around my shoulder and I felt like a young girl falling in love for the first time, I leaned into him, taking in the beauty of the night. I had somehow fallen in love with Sirius Black, a fictional character that I used to read about when I was a teenager. I was mentally soon to be 34 and physically soon to be 24 both older and younger than Sirius who was going to be 30 in November, my birthday was in two months. Sirius suddenly stopped walking, I tensed at his side but relaxed when I saw that the Alley ended in a little pier and that Sirius was just admiring the view, I turned to him, he looked at me confusedly, I stood on my tip toes and pressed a light kiss to his lips. My first kiss since I had arrived here four years ago, my first kiss since I had hooked up with that ex-Abercrombie model in Milan back in the other universe like two weeks before my brother's 27 birthday, that was a lot of time to wait for a kiss.

Sirius pulled me in for another kiss, longer, hungrily, my hand tangled up in his hair while my other hand gripped his shoulder, his hands were, one curled around my waist and the other cradling my head, he deepened the kiss and I didn't held back, it was beginning to get hazy to think straight and my brain could only register Sirius' lips hotly on mine and our tongues battling for dominance. When our need of air made itself present we broke away from the kiss drawing raggedy breaths, he was grinning at me, his hair sticking up in weird angles. I laughed and suddenly both us were laughing like two deranged psychos.

"Was it worth the wait" I asked teasingly as we both regained our breaths from laughing.

"Definitely" he agreed, he fixed his hair and offered me his hand; I took it "So what does this means?"

"I'll tell you later" I said with a sly grin, he pouted.

Sirius apparated us back home, Aunt Cassie was reading a book while Harry was fast asleep on the couch next to her, she raised an eyebrow at us, I giggled, she kept staring at us trying to find something amiss, and I supposed that she did found something because she left with a Cheshire cat grin that was a little bit unnerving. Sirius picked Harry up and carried him to his bedroom with me following closely behind, we both settled Harry on his bed, I kissed Harry's forehead and his eyes fluttered open.

"Mum?" He muttered, I ran my hand through his hair.

"Yes Bambi?" Harry looked around the room; his gaze falling on Sirius, he smiled.

"Can I ask Sirius now?" His voice sounded sleepy and his eyelids were dropping, I smiled straightening his blanket a bit.

"Of course, baby" I said, Sirius got closer to Harry so he could hear, he gave me a sidelong confused glance, I just kept smiling.

"Sirius, will you be my new dad?" Harry asked, Sirius blinked several times until he truly understood the question.

"Of course pup! That if your mom has nothing against it" he smirked towards me, but Harry did not seemed to notice.

"No, she doesn't" Harry said rapidly, Sirius laughed and pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek.

"Then its done, I'm your new dad" Sirius announced proudly, Harry smiled then yawned.

"Time to sleep love" I said, Harry nodded closing his eyes, I ran my hand through his hair before standing.

We walked out of Harry's room closing the door slowly, Sirius grabbed my arm as I started walking towards my room, I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He pulled me into a hug, my head resting on his chest, my arms snaked around his middle.

"So I'm a dad now?" He asked, I couldn't see his face, but I bet he was smiling.

"That's what you told Harry" I answered, he chuckled.

"I have no problem with that, he's a wonderful kid, and has an extremely hot mom" I laughed and I felt Sirius kissing my hair.

"So you only agreed because of his mom?" I teased, his hold on me tightened.

"Of course not! I love Harry, his mom is just one of the benefits that come with the dad job" he joked, I moved my arms so I could press a hand to his chest to gain some space so I could look at him.

"And how about my husband's job, I heard that the position its empty and it comes with way more benefits than the dad's one" I told him tracing his jawline with my index finger, he smirked.

"So you're going to be the one to finally tame Sirius Black?" I grinned at the irony, back in the other universe I was the one who had to be tamed, the eternal bachelorette, and here I was, with the wizarding playboy extraordinaire and I had just implied a proposal, talk about crazy.

"Perhaps," he smiled mischievously.

My mind came into consciousness, I refused to open my eyes just yet, although I did snuggle closer to the source of heat, I felt a comforting weight on my waist and heard a stifled laugh... Someone laughing, a comforting source of heat next to me, something on my waist... Sirius. My eyes opened to find myself staring at Sirius, who was sporting a goofy grin, and then I remembered... Oh, yes, we had engaged in some activities last night, I was half laying on top of his chest, his bare chest. And I'm sure that if I dared remove the bed sheets and my comforter I would only find naked skin. I had sex with Sirius Black. I guess it was time that I stopped thinking about him as a fictional character, because last night had not been fictional, at all. Sirius pulled me in for a lazy kiss, I smiled at him after we took a few minutes to breathe again, with a quick tempus charm we knew that Harry was just about to wake up, so Sirius left the room, but not without capturing my lips in a fast scorching kiss. I kindly reminded him that we had been invited for breakfast at Malfoy Manor.

I took my time in the shower, and were I stared at my reflection in the mirror I noticed that I had little bite marks on my neck and my shoulders, I was going to kill Sirius. Upon further examination I discovered handprints on my hips and a few more hickeys down my cleavage. I sighed and proceeded to cover it all up with makeup. It had been a neat trick that I had learned while dating Charles, because arriving to a hearing covered in love bites made by the other part's lawyer was not cool. Once I was satisfied by my looks, summer robes with my favorite wedges, I made my way downstairs were Harry and Sirius were waiting for me. Sirius smirked knowingly and I rolled my eyes.

We stepped through the floo to Malfoy Manor and Abraxas was waiting for us in the parlor, he greeted us a led us to the garden where our breakfast was to be held, Narcissa was primly sitting next to Lucius while Draco ran to meet Harry half way, the two boys started talking about quidditch immediately, Sirius and I sat next to each other, Narcissa noticed that we were closer and smiled slyly at me, I rolled my eyes and answered a question that Abraxas had made, the breakfast happened in amenable conversations, but then before we left Narcissa managed to corner me.

"Is there anything you wish to share with me at all?" She asked; I smiled innocently.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I answered, she groaned in frustration.

"I'm this close to winning a bet with Andromeda and you will not ruin it for me" she hissed, I laughed, despite her cold and educated exterior Narcissa was quite a thing.

"My, my Narcissa, you placing bets? What would the elite of the wizarding world think of you?" I mocked her; she rolled her eyes.

"Are you fucking serious?" She muttered, and I saw a chance.

"As matter of fact, I am" and I shamelessly took it, she gaped at me and I laughed.

"You are as bad as he is" she said composing herself, and gave me a coy smile.

"Did you win then?" I asked after a few minutes of silence, she smiled.

"Fifty galleons" she admitted, I smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello guys! Happy New Year! I knew I was supposed to post on Friday, but, hey New Year's, so yeah I was unavailable to post on Friday or Saturday for that matter, but I'm here today, I hope you all had a wonderful holiday and that you got to spend it exactly how you wanted it. Thanks for reading my story.**_

 _ **xoxo**_

 _ **Alex.**_

 _ **Ps. All grammatical faults are on me, this story is not betaed.**_

* * *

We were about to walk through the floo when Draco complained that he wanted Harry to stay for the day, Narcissa grinned and said that she had no problem in taking care of the two little rascals for the day, I eyed her suspiciously, I was pretty sure that come nightfall everyone was going to know about me and Sirius, either because Narcissa was going to collect her debt or because Harry was going to make a 'dad' comment, I sighed and nodded, telling Harry that I was to pick him up before dinner, he grinned at me and proceeded to run off with Draco. We said our goodbyes and Sirius steered me towards the floo.

I'm pretty sure that we had not yet stepped out of the fireplace when Sirius' mouth was on mine, his kisses were toxic and demanding, he pressed me against a wall discarding my outer robe, under my robes I was wearing a pretty summery dress, I pushed off Sirius' cloak, his hands roamed freely reaching my thighs and he helped me up so I could wrap my legs around his torso, I'm pretty sure our kiss would've progressed to something more then and there if not for the outraged scream that distracted us. Sirius and I separated from each other and came to face with Melania and Arcturus staring disapprovingly at us, I smiled sheepishly and waved. Arcturus raised an eyebrow.

"While I am very happy that you two have decided to work on your feelings" the Black patriarch started "Sirius, that is no way to treat a Lady, and not one you have not even married, or are betrothed to"

"I'm sorry?" Sirius voice sounded confused, Arcturus smirked.

"It is not me that you should be apologizing to, Sirius, but to the lovely lady that you have on your side" he told him, I blushed, Sirius turned to me with a sly grin on his face, he got on one knee grabbing my hand in a swift motion.

"I am deeply sorry for my terrible actions my fair lady, since my grandfather will not accept any less of me, there's no other option than to ask for your hand in sacred marriage, my lady, so I humbly ask you, will you do me the great honor of becoming my dear beloved wife?" He asked and I was stunned.

Sirius had just asked me to marry him in front of his grandparents, and holy shit he had a ring. When had he gotten a ring, I felt tears running down my face, I was crying, Sirius had just proposed and I was crying, now he was looking at me concerned, I nodded my head several times and he smiled standing up and engulfed me in a hug. I had just agreed to a marriage proposal and I was crying about it, Sirius managed to slip the ring on my shaky finger, he was beaming at me, as were Arcturus and Melania, Sirius swiped my tears with his thumbs grabbing my face tenderly.

"I do" I whispered in a faint voice, never in my life I imagined that I was going to get married, I always thought that I was going to end up in a big house with a dog perhaps and doting on my several nephews, nieces and godsons, but, well technically Sirius _was_ a dog and I had Harry and Draco, and Neville. Sirius gave me a chaste kiss and I could swear that Melania squealed, of course she would always deny it later.

The family received the news with glee and Sirius had asked Abraxas permission to marry me, the Malfoy Lord felt very honored to be asked such an important question, and so marriage contracts were drawn with the goblins, with me going over them with critical eyes, after all I was lawyer, going over contracts several times was one of my quirks, and once the contract phase was over, preparations for the wedding began.

As per my request we were to marry at the _Noir Vineyard Villa,_ in Bordeaux, France. The place was wonderful for a winter wedding, and I'm pretty sure the building was a castle. The wedding was to be in the northern gardens, they were truly magical and I fell in love with them once I first visited the place back in January. Andromeda and Narcissa were to be my bridesmaids and as far as guests went we had over 300 guests, Abraxas has helped me look into the Noir's allies and we found that they had great relations with the Delacour family, which thank to the books, I knew who they were, and another pureblooded French family called the Devereaux, and so they were invited along with other French families suggested by Abraxas, the Blacks were in charge of the British guests.

As December dawned closer spirits began to run high, mid-November I had received my dress, and it was not just a dress, it was _the dress_ , I had cried in Cassiopeia's shoulder for thirty minutes after I had found it and Andromeda had pictures to prove it. Narcissa had beamed at me when I had stepped out of the changing room and Lucretia had gasped. Elizabeth, Marius' squib wife, had hugged me as my mom would've done, finding the perfect dress had been a very emotive moment. Arcturus and Pollux were very adamant on Sirius moving back to Black Manor, as Walburga, Sirius' mother, who I hadn't met, still lived in Grimmauld Place, and honestly Sirius hated the place.

The wedding was to be on the 20th, and according to the weather reports there was to be snow, so I was a very happy and excited bride to be. Arcturus and Melania had been wary of inviting Walburga, but _she was_ Sirius' mother, so they enlisted Cassiopeia to deliver her invite. To say it had not gone well would've been an understatement, the woman was bitter and really hated Sirius, it didn't matter that he was to be marrying a pureblood, oh no, to her he was still a disgrace to the Black Family. Cassiopeia had not been amused, at all. But we had invited her and it was the thought that counted; or at least that was what I told Sirius after Cassiopeia had come back.

The rest of the Blacks were extremely happy for Sirius and I. But by far Harry was the most happy of the group, he did not understood that his name was to gain yet another hyphen and prayed that he didn't hated us for the political weight that got added to his shoulders once he grew up. And although things seemed to be bright enough, it was not all rainbows and butterflies. One windy November night Sirius had confided in me that he could not have children, the years he had spent in Azkaban had not been kind for him, I had reassured him that it was okay with me, I had told him that Harry was enough for me and I then proceeded to explain to him how I was not much of a children's person and how me being engaged and soon to be married was really a milestone in my life, because I honestly thought that I was going to be single forever.

It was Lucius who suggested a blood adoption, Arcturus had backed him up, Harry already had Black blood in him thanks to Dorea, his grandmother, but with a blood adoption he would become mine and Sirius' biological son, eligible to be a Black and Noir heir, and not just a ward of the houses. I launched into an investigation of the ritual with the help of Stormborn, and decided that it was safe enough for Harry and that it was not to damage in any way his Potter status. Stormborn had also informed me that he had retrieved certain cloak from certain headmaster, I had guarded the cloak in my closet inside an ornate box with the Potter Family Crest that Stormborn had procured for me.

The blood adoption was scheduled for three days before the wedding as Sirius and I would be taking four days for our honeymoon, we were to be back for Christmas eve, and Harry was going to stay with the Malfoys for those days, he and Draco had also invited Neville to join them and Augusta had agreed. A week before the wedding, Cassiopeia and Lucretia had moved into the villa to supervise the decorations, the house elves of the villa were pretty excited too. I was extremely nervous and mostly out of it. I couldn't believe that I was getting married and to Sirius Black to boot, I probably was locked up in a psycho ward and my mind had came up with this story to keep me going because _this_ was not real, it just couldn't be.

When the blood adoption day came my anxiety was eating me alive, I was a trembling wreck and Andromeda had noticed, she had sat with me to tell me that it was okay to be nervous and told be about her own wedding day. It had calmed me enough to be prepared for the ritual. Lucretia had brewed the potion, and so in the depths of Black Manor, Harry Potter became my son, more or less biologically. It was weird to see how his featured had change slightly to resemble Sirius and me, thankfully his eyes stayed the same.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hello, its me... SO yeah happy weekend enjoy the chapter, hope you'll like it ;)_**

 ** _xoxo_**

 ** _Alex_**

* * *

The wedding day arrived with much flourish. I was currently in the master bedroom of the villa with Narcissa, Andromeda, Cassiopeia, Melania and Lucretia, they were helping me with my dress, hair and makeup, insisting that I had to be perfect. My hair after much discussion had ended up in a half up-do the rest falling down my back in soft waves, decorated with two silver brooches that held it in place, the make up had been done by Narcissa in soft pale tones giving my skin an eerie glow, I looked like some sort of ethereal fairy that Tolkien would write about. Narcissa and Andromeda were dressed in light blue tones since blue was my favorite color.

"Stop moving" snapped Narcissa as she fixed one of the brooches that was sliding down my hair, she decided to cast a spell at it to keep it in place, Andromeda sniggered.

"I can't believe that boy is getting married," said Cassiopeia, while she helped me with the veil, I snorted.

"I can't believe I'm getting married either" I said, Melania smiled at me.

"Then dear, it was meant to be," she said with a smile "Fate has a funny way of doing things"

"Oh I know" I said knowingly remembering the letter I had found once I had woken up in this universe, oh yes, fate, or rather the fates, had a twisted sense of humor.

I stood tall next to Abraxas who was walking me down the aisle, the place had been decorated in several shades of blue and silver, my bouquet was composed of roses, white and blue roses decorated with tiny pearls, it was beautiful. Abraxas offered me his hand as the music started, I walked slowly through the path that had been made, white petals littered in the way, my breath hitched once I caught a look of Sirius, he had cut his hair and was sporting a knowing smirk on his face, I finally realized that he looked like a mix of Ian Somerhalder and Ben Barnes, I berated myself for not noticing before. When he got a first sight of me his smirk dissolved and a look of awe and surprise filled his face, I smiled shakily at him tightening my hold on Abraxas as I walked, we reached Sirius and Abraxas gave me to him.

"Take care of her" Abraxas murmured placing my hand on Sirius', Sirius nodded and placed a kiss on my knuckles; I stood in front of him, he was smiling at me.

The magical 'priest' or whatever he was started the ceremony, I supposed there were lots of people in attendance, a fact I later confirmed, but at the moment I only had eyes for Sirius, we read our vows, Sirius looking me straight in the eyes as he read his. Harry and Draco acted as ring bearers with Neville behind them as flower boy along with Nymphadora who had loathed to be flower girl until she could drag Neville in it too.

The reception was fun but also extremely tiring, nothing like my cousin's wedding that had a Gatsby air to it, but mine had magic in it, so I was not complaining. I ended up dancing with the entire Black family, along with the Malfoy men, Lord Delacour, who was Fleur's father, also asked for a dance and spent the whole dance talking about my parents, this dimension's parents, I decided that Alexander and Rose or this universe's Alexander and Rose had been amazing people and amazing parents like mine were, or had been.

My flower bouquet was caught by Cassiopeia who promptly burned it making us all laugh, it had been an honest accident as she was not ever part of the bouquet catching group, she had mumbled about cursed flying objects and Pollux had made a joke about it. He found himself unable to speak for the rest of the evening.

Harry, Draco and Neville had played several pranks to different guests, changing their robes colors, or their hair and they had done it so with Lucius's wand, how they had gotten said wand was to remain a mystery for years to come.

Sitting next to Sirius, while watching the sunset, in a secluded beach in Bali, had me thinking about this life, the changes, and the transition. All that had happened to me, how I had woken up in a strange universe, met my favorite book character and got to raise him and give him a better life, and then marrying his godfather because sometimes life was strange like that. I smiled leaning into Sirius, he passed his arms around my shoulders bringing me closer to him.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, looking at me, I gave pecked him on his lips and smiled.

"Life"

"Funny thing life, is it?" I nodded, our honeymoon had been spectacular, too bad it was coming to an end. "What are your plans for when we get back?"

"I have a project to finish with Abraxas, Marius, Ignatius and Lucretia, after that, perhaps have someone from Gringotts take a look at Harry's scar, I feel as there's something to natural about it, then, I don't know, I'd like to visit Italy, I have a villa there" I explained, Sirius seemed pensive.

"Mmm… What is that project?" I glanced at him, I could probably trust Sirius with the knowledge, I mean, he has my husband now, and Harry's father.

"Destroying Voldemort's horcruxes" I said plainly, Sirius tensed.

"As in more than one, that's vile," he said after a few minutes of silence I nodded.

"We have already destroyed three, we also have an inkling of where number four is and we suspect of a fifth, I personally suspect of a sixth" I clarified carefully, Sirius looked at me trying to read my face.

"You suspect of a sixth? How so?" he seemed to think for a few seconds before he made the connection "Harry?" he asked, I nodded grimly.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello guys! I know I'm a bit late with the publishing, but sadly I started my new semester and barely had time on friday to upload, so this is how's is going to be now, instead of Fridays ... I WILL NOW UPLOAD ON SUNDAYS, got it? ok? Ok.**_

 _ **I would like to thank you guys for your lovely reviews, it fills me up with joy every time I get a notification telling me I got a review, I get this dumb smile and my coworkers have asked me if I have a secret boyfriend somewhere, oh dear. So yeah thanks.**_

 _ **Enjoy this beautifully long chapter, Happy Week guys**_

 ** _xoxo_**

 ** _Alex_**

 ** _ps. I'll be online for a couple of hours now, so if you want lets do a little Q & A about Alex, the general fics or the series, yeah? Lets do something? (Answers would be posted on my profile)_**

* * *

We arrived back in England our first stop being Malfoy Manor to pick up Harry, he came running at us and Sirius lifted him up, I gave him a look and went to Abraxas' office, he was reading some news.

"Hi" I said from the door, he smiled and invited me in.

"How was your honeymoon?" he asked his eyes gleaming mischievously.

"Perfect" I answered smugly, then I sobered up "I think I know where four and five are" I said without much ado, Abraxas raised an eyebrow.

"Really? How can you be sure?" he inquired.

"It was something Sirius said, about home and family it made something click, see Tom Riddle's mother was Mereope Gaunt and his father some rich muggle, according to Pollux's and Cassiopeia's information they lived in a town called Little Hangleton, perhaps that meant something to Riddle and for number five, we could try Hogwarts"

"Hogwarts? Why?"

"Riddle grew up in an orphanage, Hogwarts was his 'first' home so to speak, and a big place, he could've hidden something there" I rationalized, Abraxas seemed to agree.

"How's the fastest we can visit Little Hangleton at least?" I frowned, the fastest we ridded ourselves from Voldemort the better I could live without having to go to war.

"Tomorrow, first lights" I said decidedly, he nodded.

"I'll get in contact with the others then" I nodded and left his office.

We flooed home and had dinner, Harry gifted us with the story of his latest prank, Sirius ruffled his hair and I gave Harry a lesson in morality, I'm pretty sure that when he went to sleep he knew the difference between a prank and actual bullying, besides I just had to mutter the word Duddley Dursley under my breath and he seemed to understand. Sirius and I went to sleep, but before I explained him of my plans with Abraxas, he understood that he had to stay with Harry, although that didn't meant that he approved, I kissed him and reminded him that I was not asking for his approval but merely informing him, he pouted but cuddled me anyways muttering about 'too liberal women, and him being used just for sex' I laughed and cuddled up to him.

I woke up early, I casted a tempus charm and made my way to the bathroom, fifteen minutes later I was ready to leave, I kissed both Sirius and Harry on their foreheads as they were both sleeping and tiptoed towards the floo. The others were already waiting for me in the parlor of Black Manor, we quickly apparated in Little Hangleton covered in notice me not charms, learning to apparate had been a little difficult and I splinched several times before learning the hang of it, but then I had taken to master the art just as I had mastered flooing. We walked around the town, it was extremely early, Marius was the one who spotted the old Gaunt Shack, him being a squib felt more sensitive towards magic and was something he had explained to us since being welcomed back into the family folds, Cassiopeia and Elizabeth had begun studying this phenomenon and both believed that they could find the cure to squibs, I was pretty much rooting for them.

We walked towards the abandoned shack and I could start feeling the putrid magic around the place, it gave me a nauseous feeling and made me want to turn around and never come back to this horrid place, Lucretia placed her hand on my shoulder, she could feel it too.

"We should just burn this entire place down" Suggested Marius, Abraxas nodded.

"Are any of you trained to cast strong containment wards?" I asked, Ignatius raised an eyebrow.

"Sometimes you make us forget that you are so very young, little Lady, I am an unspeakable dear, warding is no stranger to me, and with my lovely wife around, wards for fiendfyre are a must" he told me with a smile, he motioned for us to step back and began chanting the correct warding scheme. Lucretia looked gleefully at her husband, I could see how those two got along perfectly, mad they were, but the really good kind.

Lucretia casted the curse burning the shack down in seconds, once I was sure it was safe I made way through the ashes finding the object I wanted, I slid it into my pocket and then joined the group, we apparated back to Black Manor, four horcruxes had been taken down a fifth was in the lookout, Abraxas and Ignatius were to think of a plan to get it, Marius and Pollux were discussing the fiendfyre spell while Lucretia stared at me.

"Something's wrong?" I asked her, she shook her head.

"We're getting closer to end him, closer than anyone's ever been, not even Dumbledore" she said, I nodded.

"Well, we're the most resourceful and smart bunch put together" I said with a smile, she grinned.

"Aye, that its true" piped in Abraxas "The Malfoys, the Blacks, the Prewetts and the Noirs, two French and two Brits, I say we make a perfect team"

"His name does means 'flight from death'" I joked, we all laughed.

I apparated back home once I bided my goodbyes to the group, Sirius and Harry were still sleeping, I made way towards the bathroom and took a quick shower and proceeded to change into something comfortable, not before I hid my newest acquisition in a safe place, I padded around the room quietly trying not to wake Sirius, I walked out in the direction of the kitchen where Fiddy was fixing up brunch as it was too late for breakfast. I was about to take a bite of a bacon strip when someone rudely snatched it out of my hand.

"Hey! Get your own bacon" I said slapping Sirius in his arm, he laughed and took another bite.

"Sorry, love, yours looked so tempting" he snaked his harm around y waist and pulled me towards him and kissed my temple "How was your morning" he asked in a husky voice while nuzzling my neck.

"We got the job done" I admitted, Sirius seemed to nod against my neck, biting on a particular soft spot, I hummed appreciatively.

"I don't like waking up to a cold bed" he complained, his grip tightening around my waist, so this was the famous 'married life'? I could get used to it.

"I could've used a sleep in" I admitted softly, he lifted his head from my neck to smile at me, I gave him a peck on the lips, but he took the opportunity to kiss me much more profoundly, soon enough we were having a full blown make out session in the kitchen and he had somehow pinned me against the table while my legs had wrapped around his waist. It would have definitely progressed further if not for Harry who barged into the kitchen, Sirius and I separated in a flash, both sporting the same sheepish expression while Harry looked a mixture of disgusted and confused.

"Hey pup, slept well?" asked Sirius after a few awkward minutes, I burst out laughing and soon the three of us were laughing in the kitchen.

Harry came and hugged me and then Sirius, all awkwardness from before forgotten, we sat together at the table and had a lovely brunch while Harry finished recounting his stay at Malfoy Manor.

"So bambi, anything special that you want to do today?" I asked, Harry beamed at me.

"Bambi? What's a bambi?" Sirius asked confusedly, I grinned.

"It's a muggle film from the forty's, Bambi, the main character is a fawn" I explained, Sirius smiled mischievously like the cat who got the cream.

"How fitting, I did told you that James could turn into a stag? Didn't I?" I nodded.

"You have mentioned, along with you turning into a dog" I smirked, but then turned my attention to Harry who was beaming up at us "Bambi?"

"Can we go to the zoo?" Sirius and I exchanged glances and nodded.

Thirty minutes later we were all dressed up to go to the zoo. I insisted on going in the car, besides who wouldn't when you drove a 1967 Impala, again, I deserved a prize for doing time-traveling right. Although the mechanical gearshift was a total bitch, it was worth it, and in moments like this I thanked dad for forcing me to learn to drive mechanical vehicles. We arrived to the zoo looking like a very punk-rock muggle family, I'm pretty sure that the guys from Fall Out Boy were beaming down proudly at me.

Harry walked around the zoo, staring at the animals and pointing out random facts about them, I smiled proudly at him while some stuck up families steered away from us, we ate in a little restaurant at the same zoo, I almost cried when I saw my bacon cheese burger, oh how I missed thy! Sirius of course, the bastard, found my reaction very funny. He couldn't understand the wonder and magnificence of the bacon cheese, ignorant.

After lunch we decided to visit the snake's lair where Harry loved it, specially the boa constrictor, probably the one he would've set free if I hadn't intervened and the timeline ran its original course. He of course then wanted a pet snake, which I obviously denied, snakes were pretty to look at, from a distance, inside a tank or in pictures, I always liked snakes, as long as they were really far away from me, Sirius again found himself cracking up laughing while I glared at him. I always felt a je ne sais quoi, when snakes were concerned, same with lizards in the principle that they crawled and I was not sure if I liked that.

After the zoo, I drove around until I found a small pizza place and decided that I wanted pepperoni pizza for dinner, Harry agreed with my statement and Sirius could only follow, we had a nice dinner and overall a nice day, so late at night while snuggling Sirius after a session of mind blowing sex, I could honestly say that life was really good.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Happy sunday guys! Hope you enjoyed the week, have fun!**_

 _ **xoxo**_

 ** _Alex_**

 ** _Ps. In the reviews someone said something about Sirius and Alex having kids and them having star names... I'm terribly sorry to disappoint but Sirius can't have kids, i'm pretty sure it was mentioned in the story, but for those who don't remember Azkaban left Sirius unable to have kids, again, sorry._**

* * *

Getting into Hogwarts had been easier than we could've predicted, it had only taken me as a concerned parent wanting to check out the place where Harry was supposed to go when he was eleven, Dumbledore had accepted quickly, I supposed that he still wanted to have Harry in his clutches so he could play chess-master against Voldemort. Honestly I couldn't care less, Lucretia decided to go with me, acting as the deeply concerned aunt/friend. So far McGonagall was giving us a tour of the seventh floor, I had to admit it though. Hogwarts was, hand down the best place ever.

Lucretia excused herself to go to the bathroom, telling McGonagall that she wasn't old enough and that she remembered how to find it, thank you very much. To what McGonagall looked it up as a personal offence and so the glorious and useful Slytherin/Gryffindor rivalry came into action. McGonagall ended up chasing Lucretia down the stairs forgetting about me, leaving me in the seventh floor. Perfect.

Finding the painting of Barnabas the Barmy had been easy enough, opening the goddamed door had been the hard part. Because one had to be so goddamned specific, but once inside I couldn't help but to wonder at all the rubbish lost in there. I walked around the piles of forgotten objects, careful not to disrupt or touch anything, dust was my number one enemy after all. And spending a day full of allergies was not on my list of things to do, while I could not Accio the tiara, I decided to use a very neat 'point me' spell, that led me straight to the tiara in a couple of minutes. The thing was truly beautiful, but I could sense the dark magic coming from it. I picked it up gingerly and stuffed it in the moleskin pouch that Cassiopeia had given me, she swore that no one was going to be able to detect the dark magic of the Horcrux inside of that thing.

I would've loved to stay and check every nook and cranny of the place but my time was limited, so I got out of the room as swiftly as I entered and returned to the corridor where McGonagall had left me, upon arriving I started to hear the voices of McGonagall and Lucretia bickering like schoolchildren, I smiled.

All in all I could tell that the trip to Hogwarts had been a success, we had the last Horcrux, bar Harry. And Cassiopeia was now tracking Voldemort's spirit with the magical essence of the Horcrux, she just needed to do a very dark ritual to find it, and those she enjoyed greatly. Abraxas had destroyed the Horcrux as gleefully as Lucretia had set the Gaunt shack on fire. Five down, one to go. That night I knew that I had to talk with Sirius, because we needed to end this.

"Love?" I whispered as I played with a strand of Sirius hair, we were both laying on our bed, I was draped across his chest, Harry had gone to sleep an hour ago.

"Hmm"

"I think we have to take Harry to Gringotts" I said softly, Sirius eyes found mine, I let go of his hair and cupped his face.

"Do we really have to do this?" he asked forlornly, I nodded.

"I do not want to take a risk with my baby, what if Voldemort comes back using that piece of himself? Could you stand against Harry if Voldemort were to posses his body one day?" we kept looking straight at each other's eyes "Could you Sirius?"

"Is this the only way?" he asked, I could tell that he was still not happy with the idea but could see that it was probably the only way out "What if we loose him, if something go wrong at Gringotts? Alex, I couldn't bear that"

"Do you honestly think I could? Since the moment I laid eyes on that boy I made myself a promise, no one would hurt him as long as I was alive, do you think this is easy for me? He is my son Sirius, the most important thing in my life, loosing him would be worse to me than a dementor sucking out my soul" Sirius eyes watered, and I could feel hot tears streaming down my face, he wiped them away and held me close for the rest of the night.

"Then lets just hope that everything will be alright" he murmured against my hair.

Next morning I woke up tangled up with Sirius, Harry had since stopped waking us up by jumping on our bed. I disentangled myself from Sirius and headed to the bathroom, after a warm bath I headed to Harry's room and woke him up slowly, after he woke up I gathered him in my arms, he was not the little boy that I used to carry anymore, he was a healthy almost eight year old boy, he had grown taller and I couldn't carry him around anymore like I used to. I stayed there hugging him in silent for a few minutes.

"Is something wrong mum?" he asked, I looked down at him.

"Do you remember when dad and I told you about papa James and mama Lily? About how Tom Riddle had killed them that night?" I asked softly, he nodded.

"Mama Lily protected me with her life and that is why I didn't die" he said as if rehearsed, I nodded.

"Something else happened that night Bambi, Tom Riddle managed to curse you" his eyes widened "But dad and I think that the goblins might be the key to the cure"

"Is it bad?" he asked, I ran my hand through his hair.

"Not at the moment, but we are afraid that as you grow it might hurt you, we want to go to Gringotts today, get it done"

"Can we go now?" he sounded eagerly, I pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"They are risks to this procedure of course, we could loose you, and your dad and I are not sure that we could cope with that" I explained, my voice no more than a whisper.

"But the other thing is worse, the curse" Harry said, I nodded, so smart for such a young age, he seemed to think about it "I want to do it, sides if anything happens, I'll be with papa James and mama Lily" I hugged him tighter.

"I don't want you to go with them just yet my love" I said, Harry leaned into me and we stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Sirius joined us then, and we stayed there, my little family, I smiled bitterly, mom and dad would've liked Sirius and Harry.

I checked myself in the mirror, it was almost midday, we had had a small brunch in the gardens, I was scared out of my life today, it always worked in fanfictions, but I couldn't be sure anymore, I had changed so many things since arriving here I couldn't just predict the outcome. My reflection stared back at me, while I had gotten used to see myself young again, this time I realized that I probably looked the youngest as I was scared. Like a child ready to run back to her parents so they could make it better, unfortunately, mom and dad were not here to make all my problems go away, I sighed as I finished brushing my hair. We needed to do this, I was not going to see my newfound family be torn apart by Voldemort, nor I was going to let Dumbledore play us all like chess pieces, I needed to do this.

We reached Gringotts in grim silence, dressed in fine robes, looking the part of a noble pureblooded family, the goblins received us and I asked for Stormborn right away, once in his office, I explained him what was going on, he seemed surprised then pensive for a moment.

"That is a very foul use to magic, Lady Black" he said to me after I finished my explanation, Sirius was mysteriously too silent.

"All of the others have been destroyed, if there is a way to destroy this one without actually harming the vessel I thought that your people would've known of it" I looked at Stormborn, we was sizing me up.

"And what made you think, Lady Black, that we would be well versed in such dark dealings?" he asked surreptitiously, I raised and eyebrow as I realized what was going on, I put on my best attitude, because Goblins, even if they were your friends, were sneaky little shits.

"Nothing Stormborn, but I did thought that you perhaps had another view of magic, and that perhaps your magic was strong enough to deal with my cause, as your species, unlike mine, seem much more atoned to what magic really is" I offered him my best innocent look, Stormborn seemed pleased with my answer, I smirked inwardly, greedy little things.

"And you are not mistaken, Lady Black, I always thought you were smart, thank you for accrediting my claims" he smiled showing his pointy teeth "I will send for a goblin healer who will examine your son and explain the proceedings that we will follow to remove the leech"

He stood and walked out of the office, my mask slipped for a second as I looked at Sirius and Harry, Sirius nodded at me while Harry looked too thoughtful for his own good. I ruffled his hair and he smiled at me, Stormborn came back a few minutes later followed by a stocky goblin.

"This is healer Shadowclaw, he will extract the leech from your soon, the prooceding is simple if the leech hasn't been too active in the child, if otherwise, it will be very painful" he adverted us, Sirius and I nodded, I looked at Harry and nodded at him, Harry stood from his chair and stood silently and walked towards the goblin healer "One of you can join us" I looked at Sirius.

"You go" I said, my voice shaking slightly, he nodded and pressed a kiss to my temple, I turned to Stormborn "May I wait here?"

"Of course, I will send someone with tea" he answered, then he turned to Sirius and Harry "gentlemen" they walked out of the office.

A goblin did indeed come with tea after a few minutes, I drank it slowly, packed with more sugar than it was probably suggested, but I couldn't help it. I sat in that office in silence for what seemed an eternity, but I knew that I couldn't go with them, I just couldn't go watch Harry in pain, ever, I had seen him when I took him out of that damned cupboard and had enough nightmares about it to write a book. I knew that it was for the best, but at the same time I was dying to know what was happening with my son.

And if my friends could've had see me now. All of the times I told them, I swore to them, that there was no way in hell that I was going to end up with a kid, or a husband, I snorted softly. Oh how life changed in such short notice. Not only I now had a son that I would gladly die for, but a husband that I loved with every fiber of my very own being, oh how the tables turned.

When Stormborn came to tell me that it had been over and a success to boot, I thanked him profusely and complimented the goblin's magic, I all but ran outside that office to where they were keeping an unconscious Harry. Sirius was next to him, and Harry looked so small laying in that bed, I sat next to him and held his hand.

"How was it?" I asked Sirius, Sirius looked at Harry with a proud look in his eyes.

"He took it like a champ" he said, I nodded and returned my gaze to my bambi; I kissed his brow.

"That's my boy" I murmured, Sirius hugged me, and we stayed like that for a while, it was more or less over before it began, now it was just Voldemort's spirit and we were done.

Harry woke up a few minutes later, the healer checked him up and gave him a thumbs up, he was okay, my bambi was more than fine, I hugged him and promised him loads of chocolate ice cream and a new broom, he had laughed and told me that he just wanted me and his dad to be happy. And in that small moment there in the depths of Gringotts we were, we totally were.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hello Guys sorry for the delay in posting, something came up today and I haven't been home, but now I am so here you have it._**

 ** _This chapter represent the beginning of the third arch of this story, so I hope you enjoy it!_**

 ** _xoxo_**

 ** _Alex_**

* * *

The next few years were pure bliss, we had actually filled several photo albums with the memories we had made along the way. One of my favorite pictures had been one we had taken in Epcot center in front of the sphere; the whole family was there, the elder Blacks, the Malfoys and the Longbottoms. In the picture Lucius was glaring at Sirius who had stated that we all needed to wear mickey mouse hats for the picture, everyone was smiling widely, save for Lucius, it was a truly comical picture and each family had kept several copies of it, the were the ones at splash mountain, Cassiopeia hexing the Small World ride because of the goddamned annoying song, Narcissa throwing up after getting off the spinning cup, all of us screaming while the elevator of the Tower of Terror fell. And several other extremely awesome pictures.

We had also visited other places, Bali, Paris, Rome and my favorite Greece. It had been a magical experience, and we had all ended up with nice tans, save for Lucius who had refused muggle sun block and ended up like a lobster, rumor had it that Cassiopeia had pictures of it in her infamous 'Little Black Book of Blackmail'.

Harry had grown into a healthy mischievous almost eleven year old boy, it had been satisfying to see him had fun with his brothers in all but blood. Sirius and I had even gotten jobs, as we quickly grew bored of being coped up in the manor. Sirius was a recurrent teacher at Hogwarts, he taught the sixth and seventh years three times a week Defense Against the Dark Arts, as a complementary studies to their original class. I ended up being enrolled into politics by Abraxas and Arcturus and was the current Minister of Magic, the Malfoy, Potter, Black and Longbottom factions siding with me during the last election meant that the allies of the houses also allied to me, and so we prevented Fudge and Umbridge to reaching high important places.

I had been in command of the Ministry for almost six months and had made several significant changes. The first change had been to move Umbridge from her current Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to the Department of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, she was not happy with the change, but since she was a known bootlicker and I was Lady Black she had smiled at me and take the change, I had also created a new department and made Arthur Weasley its new head, Department of New Technology Developments, its job was to actually buy new muggle stuff and fiddle with them, just the thing Arthur Weasley loved, and I had raised his pay, while cutting Dolores's. He was a good overly exited man, and deserved good things.

Another thing that I had created was the Magical Internship Program, all Hogwarts students from fifth year up could internship at the Ministry for a two months in the summer, it was a rotated program that allowed them to see how the Ministry really worked, they spent a week in a department of their preference and went on changing from then, and this was the first summer that the Ministry was going to have the interns (All departments were available save for the Department Of Mysteries or as I liked to call them Magical MI-6). Another new thing that was to happen before the interns came was an actual 'Bring Your Kid To Work' day, in which all employees could actually bring their kids to the office, tours were going to be made and a bing lunch in the Atrium.

But being Minister was not all fun and games, upon reaching the office I had found myself in the middle of a political melee with the magical beings, and so Wizengamot Sessions needed to be planned, Plans of Action needed to be made and new Dispositions needed to be written. I was actually in the middle of writing the Magical Being Accordance Treaty. It basically recognized Centaurs, Goblins, Werewolves, Veela, and Vampires as beings rather than creatures or beasts and offered them protection, citizenship, recognition and a seat in the Wizengamot. The Beings being minority each had to choose a representative to attend sessions so their welfare could be guaranteed. It was going to be one hell of a Treaty to push through but hopefully it was going to pass.

Lucius often worked as my advisor, because even if he had once genuinely followed Voldemort, I had to admit that the man knew his stuff, Amelia Bones had been made my Senior Undersecretary, and usually could be found with me and Lucius in my office trying to fix the damaged state of Magical Britain. At the moment I didn't had a Junior Undersecretary, but I hadn't had the time to scout for one, perhaps one of the interns was promising enough. I put my quill down and looked at the parchment, I only needed to send it to Amelia now so she could revise it with Lucius, because I had a really special day to plan. I moved around the ministry making sure everything was in order for tomorrow, our first ever "Bring Your Kid To Work", even Wizengamot members could bring their kids, they could bring up to three kids per worker and it didn't matter their ages. Raising Harry had taught me that a son or a daughter was always going to be a kid in a parent's eyes, no matter how much they grew.

I stopped at the door of Arthur Weasley's new office, he was inside the spacious workshop-like office fiddling with a toaster, I knocked the door softly, he saw me and almost dropped his wand, I giggled and he motioned for me to enter.

"Minister Black, what a surprise" he said straightening up; I smiled friendly at him.

"I see that you have been working, any breakthroughs?" I asked, he smiled widely and began explaining the technology of the toaster, as he had read the instruction manual and then started speaking about electricity; I nodded accordingly.

"It's truly fantastic what muggles can achieve without magic!" he said excitedly.

"It is" I said "If I ever decide to enter the magical electronic business I know who I'll have as my manager" I said with a smile, Arthur's eyes lit up.

"Its an honor that you consider me for it, Minister" he said, Arthur Weasley was one of those genuinely nice persons that rarely existed anymore, and extremely much more nicer than his wife Molly, the woman seemed to hate me and I honestly had never spoken to her, it was such a disappointment as Rowling painted her in such good graces, but then again to Rowling the Slytherins were all an evil bunch and Draco Malfoy was the devil reincarnated, honestly.

"Its nothing Arthur, really" I said walking around his office, I picked up a prehistoric phone and examined it "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Oh yes, Percy can only talk about you Minister Black, he truly admires you, Charlie and Bill, my two eldest and Percy, my third son, are the ones who are coming, Bill is trying to get a job with the goblins and Charlie, who just finished Hogwarts wants to work with dragons, Molly isn't very keen with the idea" he kept rambling happily about them and I smiled.

"You have more children, do you?" I asked; he nodded.

"The twins, Fred and George, they call themselves pranksters and they enjoy giving Molly headaches, I just think they are enjoying their childhood, then there's Ronald, who is eleven and my youngest Ginevra, Molly always reads her the Harry Potter stories before going to bed, but I think that they are too young to come just yet" he said.

I smiled, yeah, the Harry Potter Storybooks had been a pain in my ass, because since they had been already published and sold (most of them) when I had arrived to this place, there was so little I could do about them, but the publishing house had suffered a hefty lawsuit, and all the money had made it way to Harry's trust vault. I bided my goodbye to Arthur and kept walking around the ministry, the Atrium was going well enough for tomorrow, now I just needed to wait!


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hello guys, sorry for the delay, but as an University student I do have exams and guess what, two full weeks packed of them so yeah, enjoy this chapter and again I'm sorry, have a lovely day!**_

 _ **xoxo**_

 ** _Alex_**

* * *

Next day I woke up happily, a big day awaited ahead of me, I picked up a pretty knee-length flowery dress and threw a white outer robe over it and paired it with a nude pair of Louboutin's. When I went down for breakfast Harry and Sirius were already at the table. I sat with them and we discussed several topics, Sirius kissed me goodbye before stepping through the floo so he could get to Hogsmeade as he had a teacher's meeting. Once we were alone Harry grinned at me, I winked at him.

"You ready spider monkey?" I asked him, he giggled and nodded.

"Is Dray going? His dad doesn't really work at the ministry" he asked, I tilted my head.

"No, not really, he's just there, but as one of my informal advisors I formally invited him and Draco to come today, Neville is also going, actually he should be here already" I said standing up from the table and walking to the fireplace, Harry was standing next to me. I grabbed a pinch of floo powder and threw it in the fireplace "Longbottom Hall" The flames turned to green when someone answered.

"Hello?" said the voice of Augusta, her face came into the fire, I smiled.

"Morning Tata" I greeted using the nickname that I had for her, she smiled at me.

"Morning dearie, I will guess that you are calling for Neville and not for this old lady" she joked, I laughed.

"Just today Tata, I promise to come over for tea tomorrow afternoon so you can tell me all about that new greenhouse that Neville is tending to" I said, she nodded happily.

"I will hold you to that Alex, Pinky is looking for Neville, I swear we was ready this morning, must be in the green house, again" she said looking for something behind her, she then turned to me "You are still up for taking Neville to shop for his school things when the letter arrives?"

"Of course I am Tata, Neville is like a son to me, and he and Harry treat each other like brothers, is no bother really" I assured her, she nodded.

"Oh look Neville is here, he will walk through now, I'll see you tomorrow then?" she asked, I nodded.

"Of course, have a good day" I said, she smiled.

Neville walked through the floo and Harry immediately greeted him, I ruffled his hair and told them to stay put while I finished my makeup. Once I was happy with the results I walked downstairs again, Harry and Neville where talking about quidditch from what I could hear. I called them both and we flooed to my office. They were both really excited.

"Okay, listen up kiddos" I said gathering up their attention "First things first, we will walk to the atrium were you'll meet the other kids that came, from there you'll start the different tours of the day, at ten you shall have a small snack, then more touring, then lunch, then you'll go to courtroom ten where I will have a few words with all of you and then I will have a surprise ready for you, gottit?" I asked, both Harry and Neville nodded enthusiastically "Now, I don't have to remind you to behave do I?"

"No mom," said Harry with a grin, I smiled.

"Good, now pinky swear to me that you'll be on your best behavior" I said holding out my pinky, Harry held out his and so did Neville.

"We pinky swear that we will be on our best behavior" they chorused; I nodded.

I grabbed their hands and walked to the atrium, once we arrived there I noticed that it was full of kids, I grinned. Many of the children were talking animatedly to each other, Harry and Neville both let go of my hands once they caught sight of Draco and ran towards him, I smiled at them.

"Minister Black," called a voice to my left, I turned and saw Amelia.

"Honestly Amelia, its Alex" I admonished softly, she smiled, then I turned to the children again "What do you think?" I asked her.

"At first I had my doubts, but the kids look excited enough" she answered; I nodded.

"You are in charge of the younger kids?" I asked her, she nodded.

"My Susan is extremely happy about that" she said with a small smile.

"I will be taking the older ones" I said, she raised an eyebrow.

"Still wary of Lucius?" she said lowering her voice; I hummed.

"Not wary, but we all know the type of person he is, I dread to think how would he be had Abraxas died" I admitted, and Amelia nodded, and if only she knew how evil Lucius could've been, if not for me being here or Abraxas being alive, I shuddered.

"Trust him as far as you can throw him?" she teased, I laughed.

"And you wonder why I keep you around this much?" I asked her, a sly smile on my lips.

"You wound me Alex, you truly do," she said, I gave her a toothy smile, the other ministry workers had rounded the kids and divided them in two groups. Amelia's group was slightly larger than mine.

I bided her goodbye and walked towards my group. I recognized the three Weasleys, Oliver Wood, Cedric Diggory, Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey and other few boys I didn't recognized, I realized that I had no girls in my group but shrugged it off. Cedric was by far the youngest in my group and I realized that he was a little bit shy and decided to stay close to me, Oliver, who's father worked in the sport's department was openly glaring at Marcus, Percy stayed close to Oliver as if physically restrain him if needed, and since Percy was a year older than Oliver perhaps it would work, Adrian was close to Marcus and the other boys, who I supposed were Slytherins. Bill looked extremely bored, and being the oldest of the group I understood, Charlie was sticking close to him. I rolled my eyes and once we had walked away from the crowds I addressed them.

"This is not going to work as I want it to if you boys keep this up" I said outloud turning to face them, they all seemed like a flock of deer caught up in headlights "Mr. Wood, I've head from your father that you a fantastic quidditch player and you too Mr. Flint, and knowing that you are in different houses a little bit of healthy competition is not bad, but you boys are being utterly ridiculous" Bill snorted and Charlie elbowed him. "I will ask one favor for the duration of this day, forget your Hogwarts house, today you are not slytherins, or Gryffindor, Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs, you are a group of young gentlemen making a cultural visit, no rivalry, no houses, just you, and who knows, you might even learn something, am I understood?" I asked, they all nodded, I smiled.

I officially started the tour starting opposite from Amelia's, meaning I was starting in courtroom ten and ended in my office, while Amelia started in my office and ended in courtroom ten, getting the entire group together for the snack in the atrium.

"This is courtroom ten, where most wizengamot official hearings take place" I explained, the boys nodded "Unless you inherit a family seat or become a ministry employee in our legal division I hope that you don't get to see this place, because apart from wizengamot sessions here is where we judge our most dangerous criminals, so stay clean kiddos" I said with a grin, Marcus raised a hand, I nodded.

"Do you support Dumbledore then?" he asked and Pucey almost punched him, I laughed.

"Why ask me that? Because I told you to stay clean? Honey, as Minister of Magic I cannot have political sway, besides, I don't know if you have heard that the world is not divided in black and white, there are a myriad of shades of gray in between, If I had to say that I support someone I would say that I support myself first, then my family, now for what I work for is for a better development of our system and our country, I don't always agree with Dumbledore's ideas, but I also don't always agree with the ideas that Voldemort had" they all winced at the very mention of that name, I smiled "Do you know that his name means 'flight from dead'? Its clever yes, but not scary, I mean, death awaits us all and is the only sure thing that we know of, people who are afraid of death often live their life in a constant state of paranoia, its not good nor healthy"

"Are you trying to tell us that the dark lord was a fraud?" asked a boy, Rosier, Andrew, that was his name.

"Not a fraud, perhaps, but someone who should've at least think differently, fear is never the way to reach your goals, he was a Slytherin, he should've known better and because of his actions the Slytherin house is looked down to"

"That's true" muttered Percy, I smiled at him.

"I want you guys to realize something, and I'm telling you this as a normal thinking person rather than the minister, you guys hold the power to do as you want with your lives, whereas that is being the next minister or the next quidditch sensation, but something that you'll always have to carry with you is your Hogwarts house, is your brand, and the Wizarding population will label you because of that and I honestly think that's bullshit, but I'm just one person, but you could change this, you are the future" I said, they seemed to reflect on it.

"How could we?" asked Cedric, I looked down at him an smiled.

"Thinking outside the box, becoming your own person rather than simply minded sheep, remember this kiddos, united we stand, divided we fall" I said giving for ended our conversation, at least for now "Lets keep going, this place is enormous and he have to be at one again in the atrium"

We walked around the other courtrooms and then took the stairs up to level 9, The Department of Mysteries, the boys were really excited and I gave them a brief explanation of the history of the department, then Unspeakable 56739 gave them a brief explanation on Unspeakables and their work (not really, but they didn't need to know that). We kept going and skipped level 8 as it was the Atrium, straight to level 7. Department of Magical Games and Sports, there Mr. Oswald Wood was waiting for us with snacks and several Quidditch players from several teams, the boys took pictures with the stars and ate in relative silence, we also had an American Quadpot player who explained the game and a muggleborn football player who gifted the boys with balls and had a quick match in our improvised field.

"This is really cool" said Bill coming to stand next to me, I looked at him and smiled, and thanks god I was wearing heels because the kid was tall.

"It is isn't it?" I said, he nodded "You seem really quiet, you don't like it here?" I asked; he shrugged.

"It's cool, but I want to be a curse breaker" he said, I nodded.

"You any good?" I asked him, he tilted his head.

"I don't know, applying to Gringotts is hard and I know no one to put a good word in for me" he said sourly, I patted his arm.

"Come with your father on Wednesday, and I'll talk to a goblin who's a friend of mine, what do you think?" I asked him grinning, he turned to look at me wide eyed.

"Really?" he asked, I nodded.

"Sure, why not, you seem like a nice kid"


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hello guy! I know I've been lost for almost a month now, but I've been so busy with work and law school that I have barely time to breathe, but I managed to write this and now its here, i'm so sorry for the massive delay in chapter posting, but worry not because next week is my last week of the current semester and i'll be free for two weeks until the summer semester comes again so i'll have time to write, but until that happens here's a chapter :)**_

 _ **Have a nice week**_

 _ **Alex xoxo**_

* * *

After level seven we made way for levels 6, 5 and 4 before returning to the atrium for lunch. Amelia was faring with her group way better than I expect, but she was older so perhaps the kiddos were a bit scared of her, not that I blamed then, she looked quite scary when she wanted to. Lunch was a very nice event where the kids were sharing what they had learned so far, from my group Oliver and Marcus were discussing football and how to talk Minerva and Severus to push Dumbledore so they could have teams. I smiled. Cedric was quietly talking to Adrian Pucey and Andrew Rosier, the other boys were too listening, it was refreshing to see them having fun as just boys, Charlie was motioning to Bill towards the Magical Brethren statue, it was a beautiful work of art.

After lunch Sirius joined us, the boys recognized him as Professor Black. Sirius took my hand as I led the boys to level three Department of Magical Accident and Catastrophes, there the head of the Obliviator's Squad explained to the boys the most common accidents in the dialy Wizarding life, needless to say, getting stuck in between apparitions was by far the most common one. Afterwards we went to level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement or the DMLE, Scrimegeour was its current head and he and several of his aurors explained to the boys the importance if the department as an unit and what could get you arrested in the Wizarding world, afterwards our group of magical litigators also talked about the importance of our law system and so on. Then we went to my favorite place, Level One.

"I welcome you to level one, where my office is" I said as we walked around the waiting hall, it was currently decorated with black leather couches with white pillows, several tea tables with magazines on them and on the far corner a secretary desk, Linda Redmaine, was the current general secretary and her job was to inform the other personal secretaries of the people that were here to see me or Amelia. "That is Linda" I pointed towards her and she waved happily, she was a muggleborn and often brought in Vogue magazines for me to read cause I absolutely loved them. "She keeps everyone in line and somehow gets coffee delivered here first" we all laughed.

"This place looks neat" said Oliver, I smiled at him.

"I've redecorated a bit" I admitted, Sirius who was standing next to me hugged my waist with one arm and laughed.

"She's done more than that" he said mischievously, Linda snorted, and I rolled my eyes, Bill eyes widened as he apparently caught on what Sirius was saying, hopefully the other boys didn't.

"This is where my team and I work for the a better Wizarding World, we take our work very seriously, because we want you to have the best future available" I said.

We toured around the main offices and then headed back to courtroom ten, the kids were already there, so the boys sat with them, several members of the winzegamot were also there, along with the parents, basically everyone was here. Sirius kissed my temple before going to his Lord Black seat, I smiled as I faced my crowd.

"I hope you have all enjoyed this day, as most things it must come to an end, but before that I want to thank all of you for making this day possible, it has been an honor to have you, the future of the Wizarding world with us today, I can only hope that next year we can repeat this and maybe even have more fun. Also before we go I'd like to announce that kiddos under your seats you will find the official t-shirts of the British and Irish quidditch teams, along with the official shirt of the New York Phoenixes Quadpot team" the kids cheered and I couldn't help but to grin "Yes, yes, but that's not all, I have another small surprised for you guys, this one courtesy of House Black-Noir and House Longbottom, I humbly present you, here in courtroom ten THE WEIRD SISTERS!" I shouted as the music began, I laughed as I apparated to my seat next to Sirius, while it was true that you could not apparate in, out or around the Ministry after I took the office, being Minister had its perks.

The kids went wild as the Weird Sisters started their mini show, they played five songs and gifted the kids with shirts, afterwards I said some goodbye words and declared the day over. Once back home I crashed in the couch with a good book, Harry had fallen asleep after a quick bath and Sirius was currently dubbing as my pillow, a pillow that occasionally bit my neck and such, in the end I didn't got to finish my book, but it was okay, actually, it was more than okay.

When Monday rolled around I remembered that I had told Bill to tell his father to go to my office so I fire called Linda to remember Mr. Weasley to bring Bill to my office, also it was the first day of the internships. Sirius joined me in the bathroom and I was suddenly half an hour late, when I walked down for breakfast he could be seen sporting a smug grin as Harry told him all that he wanted them to do today, I kissed Harry on his head and gave Sirius a quick kiss.

Linda was waiting for me with my coffee which I thanked her for, even though she was mainly a general secretary, she worked mostly as my personal secretary because Amelia often preferred to do her own things and Lucius was only around when I called him, perhaps after a year I could make her my PA. I walked into my office and several minutes later Linda entered saying that Arthur and Bill were already there. She sent them inside and I called for Stormborn, he arrived a couple minutes later.

"Gentlemen, Master Goblin" I greeted once tea had been brought in. They raised their cups.

"Lady Black, is there something I can help you with?" asked Stormborn eyeing the Weasleys; I smiled politely.

"I want to present you Stormborn to William Weasley he wishes to be a Cursebreaker, he graduated a couple of years ago from Hogwarts and as you might know the best crusebreakers right now are in the hands of Gringotts and he seems promising enough, also I recall you needing a protégé" I said with my most charming smile. Stormborn examined Bill and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you certain he's got what we are looking for, Lady Black?" he asked, I nodded.

"Why don't you ask him yourself, after all he's standing right there" I gestured with my hands.

"William, are you truly ready to face the depths of thousand year old tombs looking for a treasure that might not be there, to risk your life at every second, to become one with the hunt, one with your magic?" asked the Goblin looking straight at Bill.

"No, Sir, but I am willing to learn" he answered standing straighter. The goblin and the kid stared at each other for a few minutes until Stormborn smiled.

"Then learn you shall young William" said the goblin proudly.

"Call be Bill, sir" said the redhead. I grinned.

"Call me Master Stormborn, childe, come tomorrow, seven am sharp by my office and you shall begin your journey"

After they left and Bill had hugged me thanking me for the opportunity and promising that he was not going to let me down I patted his back awkwardly, Arthur also thanked me for this and I brushed it off telling him that I loved seeing kids happy and following their dreams, also I was a mother too and only wanted the best for my child, that, Arthur could understand.

At eleven I had a meeting with Amelia, she came with the names of the kids that were interns, I was surprised to see Charles Weasley on the list and then remembered that Percy couldn't internship until next summer, Nymphadora Tonks was also on the list, and other kids whose names I couldn't recognize. She said that they were eager to learn and work, I smiled as she then handed me their work chart. Charlie had signed up in the Magical Creatures department while Nymphadora had gone to the Auror's. Afterwards we discussed the treaty as the next Wizengamot session was in two weeks. So we had quite a workload ahead of us.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hello guys! Sorry its been taking this long to post. I do have a valid reason so please keep on reading this note**_

 _ **(This note will be also posted on CF:LFOTH (The twilight fic) )**_

 _ **As you may know its been a while since I last posted, since**_ ** _that time I've encountered myself with several writer's blocks for both stories and plot bunnies that have kept me awake. So the reason why (the main reason why) I haven't been able to post more of these fics is because I have been writing the other fics, which will be posted tonight, or at least those that are well enough advanced._**

 ** _The Changing Fates installments that will be uploaded as the night goes on will be:_**

 ** _1\. Changing Fates: An Unexpected Journey (LOTR)_**

 ** _2\. Changing Fates: The First Immortal (MCU)_**

 ** _3\. Changing Fates: Ice Burns (ASOIAF/GOT)_**

 ** _4\. Changing Fates: The Dude From Uncle (Which is a one shot)_**

 ** _Also in the making and to be uploaded once I reach over 50k in the Word Document are_**

 ** _1\. Changing Fates: Always And Forever (VD/TO)_**

 ** _2\. Changing Fates: Night Games (Sherrilyn Kenyon's Dark-Hunter's World)_**

 ** _3\. Changing Fates: Supernatural (which is self explanatory)_**

 ** _AND if I find the inspiration and time since The Potterverse is almost coming to end, I might do a take two of it in which Alexandra arrives a tad younger and goes to Hogwarts along with Harry and the Gang._**

 ** _Also to the back burner I might do a take two of the ASOIAF/GOT one ... but that's for me to know for now_**

 ** _So many things are coming this way for the Changing Fates Series, if you have any questions about the series or any fic in particular please do ask, and please if you have any ideas of how the things should turn out do share, because while everything its planned, things could change if I'm hit with inspiration._**

 ** _This is all for now dear readers._**

 ** _Happy readings, happy summer or winter (depends on where you're at)_**

 ** _Sincerest Apology for the delay,_**

 ** _Your lovely writer and slave to her plot bunnies,_**

 ** _Alex._**

* * *

The next week was a blur of activities in the ministry; Sirius had been tasked with taking care of Harry while I joined occasionally. Amelia had been extremely busy with the interns, Wizengamot rumors had begun to arise, as Harry Potter's coming to Hogwarts, and those actually made me roll my eyes. Harry by his part was having the time of his life with Sirius, and was very excited to go to Hogwarts, and I guess I could understand him, I would've had loved the opportunity to go.

I shook my head as I focused again in the paper in front of me, Sirius had designed Harry's birthday invitation, they were truly marvelous, that I had to admit, but I just couldn't believe that Harry was turning eleven, or that I had been here in this universe for so long.

"So what do you think, love?" Asked Sirius entering my study, I looked up and smiled at him.

"I think bambi will love them, no doubt" I said, turning the invitation in my hand, Sirius smiled at me, he looked so handsome when he smiled like that. I looked down to the invitation in my hand, the parchment was rustic, and it looked like it had been carved to resemble the shape of antlers as a watermark. The calligraphy was too elaborated for the occasion, but it was the norm in pureblooded circles.

"Aunt Cassie wants the full list so all the invitations can be sent" he said; I nodded.

"I will include Arthur's children on the list, I couldn't care less about blood feuds or their status in society," I said looking up at him; Sirius raised his hands.

"Hey, I have nothing against Arthur or his family, Molly doesn't like me much, but Fabian and Gideon were my friends, and James' too" he said, I stood from my chair and walked to him.

"Then its decided, they are to be invited," I said with a sly smiled as I fixed Sirius' lapel.

"Perfect, now my dear wife, Lord Abraxas Malfoy awaits for us" he said in a posh tone, I giggled.

"Lead me to him, husband, we must not keep him waiting" I answered stifling my laughter, I took his offered hand and walked to the parlor where Abraxas was waiting, I could hear Draco and Harry running around the house and smiled to myself. We wento downstairs to find Abraxas talking to Harry and Draco, both kids were listen intently, Abraxas smiled when he saw us and winked at both children who laughed and took off running, I raised an eyebrow.

"Abraxas, what a surprise to have you over" I said, the old Malfoy lord smiled.

"Well, Draco wanted to come and play and Lucius and Narcissa were far to busy to come, I guess I will start taking my grandfatherly duties more serious now" he said, I laughed, and motioned for him to follow me.

I had the elves get us tea and cookies and we discussed the day away, Sirius had to go as he had a teacher's meeting at Hogwarts, so Abraxas and I stayed with the children.

Harry's birthday came sooner than we thought. Sirius woke me up as padfoot and trotted down to Harry's room, I could only smile when I heard Harry's scream, I stood from my bed before Sirius could terrorize Harry a bit more. When I got to Harry's room he and Sirius were laughing.

"Mom!" Harry said when he saw me, I went over to his bed and hugged him.

"Happy birthday bambi" I murmured while hugging him, he hugged me back, Sirius joined the hug and we stayed there for a few minutes.

"How does eleven feel, pup?" asked Sirius after a while, Harry smiled brightly at Sirius.

"Awesome" he said, I ruffled his hair.

"Why don't we have breakfast in the terrace today?" I asked standing, Harry and Sirius nodded, when we reached the terrace, breakfast was already served, all of Harry's favorites.

We sat there enjoying breakfast while Harry told us all that he hoped to do on his party, Sirius couldn't help himself and presented Harry with his present, a nimbus 2000, Harry had hugged him tightly, I also had a present for Harry, I presented him with a very familiar snowy owl.

"She's beautiful mom" he said petting her lightly, I smiled at him, he looked up at me "Does she has a name?"

"I… I knew I shouldn't have named her for you" I explained softly "But I've named her Hedwig"

"Hedwig" Harry repeated petting her "Its perfect mom" he said to me, I looked at Sirius who was smiling at me, after a few minutes, Harry stood to try his broom, Sirius stood by me passing his arm around my waist.

"Hedwig is a nice name love" he said pressing a kiss to my hair, I hid my face on his chest. We stood there savoring that small moment, he grabbed my face so I could look up at him "You know it's been a while since we've been to the muggle world" he said with a smile, I smiled back.

"Harry's party is not until the afternoon, what are you thinking about love?" I asked, Sirius hands traveled down my back and pulled me closer to him.

"That you have a nice pair of jeans in the closet that I'd die to see you on, besides Harry loves that food place and we could have a nice lunch there" he said one of his hands slowly grabbing my ass.

"Its not a bad idea" I said as I got on my tiptoes so I could kiss Sirius. We broke off the kiss when we heard Harry make a sound of disgust, Sirius and I both laughed. And turned to see Harry who was petting Hedwig.

"Hey pup we were talking about having lunch in that muggle place that you like, what do you think?" asked Sirius, Harry smiled and nodded.

"Is mom driving?" he asked, Sirius and I laughed.

"Yes bambi, I'm driving" I said with a smirk.

Lunch was a fun affair, Harry really enjoyed his lunch and the people at the restaurant sung Happy Birthday to him, we even got cake on the house. Afterwards we went and got on The Eye. Harry loved the view of London, we returned to the manor to get ready for the party as guests were almost due to arrive soon. I had to make sure that everything was all right, but trusting my elves everything was going to be flawless.

The children seemed to be having fun while the adults sat in their designated area, Arthur Weasley, while he sent his elder children, declined the offer to stay at the party, the other adults that were present apart from the whole entourage of the Black Family sans Walburga who still hated me and Sirius for no apparent reason, were the Malfoy Family, Amelia Bones, Augusta Longbottom, Amos and Cassandra Diggory, Theodred Nott, Artemisia Zabini, Chao and Ai Chang, Rajesh and Tara Patil, Andrew and Eloise McMillan, Owen and Amelia Wood, amongst others, it was funny to see how despite how different the families were they were all trying to get along.

Sirius came to stand next to me with a grin upon his face, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What did you do now, husband?"

"Nothing my dear wife, it seems that our guests are enjoying the party" he pointed out and I smiled.

"They are children my love of course they are enjoying the party" I said, Sirius shook his head.

"I'm not talking about the children Alex" he said glancing in the direction of the adults, I giggled.

"Well they are at their minister's house and there's my undersecretary and the head of security is there too and I also heard that an ex-convict is roaming around" I joked poking his side playfully, Sirius laughed.

"Really?" he asked feigning surprise "I heard that ex-convicts often have the hots for authority figures, oh dear someone save the minister from the big black dog" he said pulling me into an embrace, I pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"It is not the time Sirius, behave yourself" I murmured as he lowered his head "Besides is your son's birthday"

"Awe come on, like he doesn't know where babies come from" remarked Sirius, I laughed and pushed him away so I had a little more space.

"Later" I promised, he grinned toothily at me, I couldn't help but to roll my eyes at him "Now lets go join our guests" I said, he offered me his arm and we joined the others .

The kids enjoyed the party as did the adults, when night dawned and Harry had opened most of his gifts we put him to bed, Harry smiled as I kissed his forehead.

"You're all grown now" I said as I fixed his blanket "Soon you will leave to Hogwarts and I will be all alone here"

"You'll have dad around" Harry said, I smiled at him softly.

"Its not the same bambi, I will miss you when you leave" I said feeling a knot up in my throat.

"Can you stay until I fall asleep tonight?" Harry asked out of the blue, I giggled.

"Aren't you a little old for that?" I teased, Sirius had turned into padfoot and laid over Harry.

"Just tonight?" pleaded Harry with those big eyes of his, I laughed and couldn't help but to cave in.

"Just tonight eh?" I said as I took a side next to him, I started running my hand through his hair until he fell asleep, thing was I feel asleep too and so our little family stayed that night in Harry's room.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Guys last chapter of the Potterverse, I feel honored that you guys decided to take this journey with me, this last chapter is for you guys.**_

 _ **Alex**_

* * *

August was a slow month by all accounts; I spent my free time reviewing lessons with Harry who wanted to be prepared for Hogwarts. Knowing that he was going to be Severus' student I bought him several books that explained potions, that added to the fact that I had started teaching Harry magic several years ago, Cassiopeia and Lucretia often joined teaching Harry what they thought he needed to know, after all he was the Heir of three big families. Sirius often took the part of teaching Harry how to have fun and basic defense, while I took large part in Harry's history and runes knowledge as runes were bloody useful. Sirius had made games so Harry could learn the most basic charms and we had a golden star transfigurations board in Harry's room.

As Harry didn't had a wand yet he often used Sirius' or mine to cast spells, they were not perfect matches but for all intent and purpose they worked. I had also taken to teaching Harry wandless magic as I was trying to learn so myself. On the tenth day of August, Sirius and I decided to take Harry to Diagon Alley, Lucius had taken Draco a couple of days ago but I wanted Harry's experience in Diagon Alley to be perfect.

We got ready very early in the morning as we didn't want to walk in an alley full of people, I was wearing a summery blue pastel dress with my high heeled shoes and a cloak over it, Sirius had opted for black slacks and a dark red button up shirt with an open cloak over it, Harry was wearing khaki pants with a white button up and a sleeveless blue pullover over it, he looked adorable. We arrived at the alley via the Leaky Calderon's Floo, Harry could barely contain his excitement.

"Where to first?" asked Sirius, I looked at him.

"I was thinking Gringotts, Madame Malkin's, Trunk Emporium and go from there, I wanted to stop at Twilflings and Tattlings but we can do that later" I said, Sirius and Harry nodded.

The trip to Gringotts was short lived as we only went to retrieve Harry's trust vault key, I explained to Harry the use of a trust vault and how it was most likely that he was going to actively start using it in his third year for the Hogsmeade trips, I also explained that he could use it for Christmas shopping if he so desired do, he seemed excited with the responsibility so I let him be, Madame Malkin measures Harry for his robes rather quickly and I bought Harry a four compartment trunk, a compartment for his books and school things, for his clothes, for his potion supplies and for quidditch things and everything else if he in the future joined a team.

We also bought treats for Hedwig and the other school supplies listed that were not books, we made it to Flourish and Blot's a little bit after midday, Harry and I spent a good amount of time discussing useful books apart from those Hogwarts had listed with Sirius muttering something about closeted Ravenclaws in a corner. Our last stop of the day was Olivander's the wand indeed chose the wizard and Harry ended up getting his phoenix and holly wand, I guessed it was meant to be. We made it home to a late lunch in the gardens, it was truly a wonderful day.

 **A Month Later.**

"Reducto!" I said making the dummy explode, Sirius stood close to me, his hair damp and his tank top sticking to his damp body.

"That was a good one" he pointed out, we had been training for an hour, it was a good way to keep with the physical part of life.

"It was" I agreed, my hair was tied up in a high ponytail and I was wearing shorts and a tank top.

"Want to give it a go against me?" he asked smiling deviously; I raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" I asked; he nodded.

"You've been missing Harry and he's been away for a week, I miss him too love but you have to let him be" Sirius said, I pouted.

"But you read what Dumbledore said at the feast, don't go to the third floor unless you want to die, who says that to children?" I asked frustrated, Sirius conjured another dummy and I sliced it up with a silent sectumsempra.

"I know, he's completely off his rocker but you have to trust that Harry will be fine, besides I'm pretty sure he wouldn't appreciate his mom storming in on the first week of class" Sirius reasoned, I sighed.

"I guess" I said, Sirius grinned.

"Now please, where were we?" he asked, I grinned back at him and fired a knockback jinx, he deflected it quickly with a shield "That was low" he complained, I smirked.

We dueled for a while, Sirius beating me two out of three times, we ended up on the training room's floor tangled in one another, Sirius hand tracing patterns on my bare back.

"Feeling better?" he asked, I pressed a kiss to his nose.

"Loads"

"Good" he said kissing me once more.

And who knew, maybe Dumbledore was going to get Harry in trouble, but this time around Harry was not going to be a mindless sheep, nor he was going to be alone. I was prepared to storm Hogwarts with an army if possible to keep my son safe from harm, a kiss from Sirius brought me back to the moment, I smiled into the kiss, this life was weird and somehow unreal, but it was perfect, extremely perfect for me.

* * *

 _ **Good news are that since I couldn't see myself parting with the story just yet I started writing the second part of it which will contain Harry's Hogwarts years, so you can all go check that out,**_

 _ **love you guys to bits**_

 _ **Alex**_


End file.
